FNAF: The Darkened Fracture
by Naruby7
Summary: Book Three from FNAF: The Fracture and Midnight Fighters... They found peace together after breaking the others, but they didn't realize the pairs of eyes that were hidden in the shadows the whole time. Now the story takes a darker turn, as a living nightmare surfaces from the shadows... and they brought old friends... Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1 Begin Day One

"Brown, Blue, Yellow, and White,

they're coming back to start a fight.

Red and Blue, and Black and White,

they're coming for you during the night.

Two of Crimson built them again,

to find the ones who brought the others to death.

But all will soon learn to see,

That one of Crimson and one of Green,

Shall duel to see who is more keen."

 **Intro**

"Who are you?" "So what do we do?" "It's easy to find them." "Hello friends!" "It's me." "Hahaha!" "Hello dearies." "Who are you?" "They'll come soon." "You can't be serious?" "Let's go!" "Next time..."

 **Part Three**

 _1 month and 1 week later after Las Aves:_

In a dark place left to be covered in a layer of dust, and cobwebs in the corners of each room, only one room was still active. It was a large area where parties used to be held, but now the tables were left bare from the table clothes, revealing metal-legs and wooden-tops, while other party supplies were thrown away. There were boxes of scraps lying on one side of the room, while tools were laid out on the stage to break, cut, weld, and build metal as well as other materials.

The room was dark, besides spotlights that stood over six tables that were lined up across the center of the room. Upon each table stood one mechanical form covered in a protective outer shell of whatever creature it was meant to be. Each one stood up from the tables, confused and alert, until they heard a voice speak to them from the surrounding darkness:

"You must all be confused, but don't fret... You were all made to serve a purpose, which will grow to be multiple purposes in the future. For now, I give you all the option to choose: life or nothing. Either win your life, or break into nothing. Let's see if your useful..."

 _3 days later:_

Lily was finishing up a project she had been working on that week. It was for a certain client who needed a custom carrying case for a certain product they were making. After finishing the case, Lily was now packing it in a cardboard box to send it by mail to her client.

She wore a blue shirt with a black border on the bottom of it, as well as the sleeves, with all black pants, and black combat boots.

She stood up from her desk and stretched her arms up after taping the box closed. Then she took the box, which wasn't very heavy and was only 2 by 2 feet long, and left her room.

Lily headed out of her apartment, which was empty because she was moving her home and studio workshop to the summer home that she now shared with Ethan. She gave her key back to the landlord, thanked them for letting her stay there, and then she left the apartment complex. She drove to the post office to drop off her package, and then she headed to a certain gun shop.

"How many bullets come in one pack?" Sarah asked Mike, as she was looking through the glass counter-top at the bullet cases on display in it.

Sarah wore a light blue shirt with black pants and shoes, a long, white open lab coat, and her hair was up in a ponytail with her bangs curled above her eyebrows. She also carried a small, white, rectangular purse with golden straps that rested on the counter-top near her. Mike wore a short-sleeved black shirt with jeans, and brown boots.

Mike was cleaning another counter-top from behind the counter, as Sarah sat on a stool in front of the display case.

"There's 50 rounds in the front cases, and 100 rounds in the back cases," Mike replied, as he was almost finished cleaning.

"You don't have a 25 pack?" Sarah asked.

"... why are you interested?" Mike asked, as his eyes narrowed in suspicion towards his older sister.

"Oh, nothing. I was just curious is all," Sarah said innocently, as her eyes showed unknown intent when she looked his way.

Mike and Sarah had a momentary stare down, until Mike returned back to cleaning the counter-top, and Sarah heard her phone vibrating in her purse. She took out her phone and saw that she received a text.

"Lily's outside little dude. Are you ready to go?" Sarah asked Mike.

"Just finished. Let me let uncle know," Mike said, and Sarah nodded.

Mike turned to an open door nearby and stuck his head inside as he yelled out,

"Hey! Uncle! I'm going with Sarah!"

"Alright little Mikey! Gahead!" Their uncle yelled from the other room.

As Mike turned to walk out of the shop with Sarah, he asked, "Why do you and uncle call me 'little?'"

Sarah placed her hand on Mike's head and said, "Because you ARE little, my bro, and it's something you should embrace. Especially in such a big world that we live in, where most of us happen to be taller than you, it's nothing to be ashamed of."

Mike looked up at his sister, and he saw an amused expression on her face. He smacked her hand off of his head and said,

"I'm NOT that short! I thought you were being serious!"

"I am... sort of," Sarah said, as she snickered, while Mike's eyebrows arched in annoyance.

"I'm not that short," Mike whispered.

"You are short, Mikey! Get used to it!" Their uncle yelled out from the other room.

"Uncle please!" Mike shouted back, as his cheeks flushed from embarrassment, while Sarah laughed with her hand over her mouth.

Afterward Mike opened the door, and left the gun shop with Sarah.

After the drive, Lily, Sarah, and Mike headed for Lily and Ethan's home on foot. Ethan just happened to step outside as they approached. He wore blue pants with a black long-sleeved shirt and brown boots. On the upper left side of his head was a scar that disappeared under his hair. The back of his hair was shaved a little shorter, while the rest of the spiky hair in front went over the right side of his face and stood long. He approached the others, and greeted them.

"Hey guys. Glad you could make it. I ordered out food this time," Ethan said, while placing his hands in his pockets.

"From where?" Mike asked.

"Papa Johns," Ethan said.

"Did you get garlic knots?" Sarah asked, and Ethan nodded.

"Yes!" Sarah said, as she balled one of her hands into a fist and smiled.

"Get comfortable, while I pick up the food," Ethan said, as he took out his keys from his pocket.

"I'll go with ya," Mike said, and Ethan nodded in approval.

"Where are the others?" Lily asked.

"Other-side of the house," Ethan replied, and then he and Mike started heading towards his van.

Lily and Sarah entered the house as they left their purses inside. Lily's purse looked similar to Sarah's purse besides the colors being black with green straps. Then they traveled through the backdoor to see the animatronics.

They were all spread around the backyard, which had no fence, and were just talking when Sarah and Lily came. Although Freddy and Dog weren't there since they were taking a walk, all of the others were present. They were all repaired and fixed up from their last battle, especially Perry's legs.

"Lily-girl, Sarah-lady, nice to see both of you," Chica said, as she was the first to greet the ladies.

"Hey Chica-chick, it's been two days. How are you?" Sarah said, as she high-five Chica, although they didn't hit hands too hard.

"I'm doing wonderful! The others are too," Chica replied.

"Hi Chica. Where is Freddy and Dog?" Lily asked when she noticed that the two weren't around.

"They went for a walk," Bonnie answered, as he and the others approached them.

"Don't worry about them Lily. They can take care of themselves, you made sure of that when you and Ethan fixed all of us," Bonnie added.

"Ye finished yer work lass?" Foxy asked Lily.

"Yes. I finally finished the case and cleared out the rest of my apartment. I have an appointment to meet with another client tomorrow though," Lily replied.

"Awww, you have to work again?" Mousie asked, slightly disappointed.

"Yes, but this time I can work from here, so I can see you guys more often," Lily replied, with a gentle smile.

"You've been working a lot lately. Your not straining yourself, right?" Perry asked with concern.

"I'm fine Perry. I make time to work, rest, and live without missing one," Lily replied, and Perry nodded in approval.

"Well, at least you have something to do. I haven't had much work in my office. At least not serious issues, just checkups and the occasional broken bones," Sarah said.

"You say broken bones as if it's normal," Lily said, with one eyebrow narrowed.

"It's not too bad if it's a fracture, but if it's shattered then it's a problem. But I'm used to fixing stuff like that. You would think I am an orthopedic," Sarah said, as she shrugged.

Lily just smirked, as she noticed two figures moving towards their group. She looked towards them to see that Freddy and Dog had returned from their walk. They seemed serious, but as they approached the others, their expressions relaxed.

"Heya Dog, Freddy. Nice of you guys to come by," Sarah said when she noticed them, as Lily waved and the others also greeted their leaders.

Freddy stood close to Lily, as Sarah spoke with the others and they gave them some space.

Recently, Lily has noticed something odd. Whenever Freddy stood near her, especially when he spoke to her, most of the time the others would give them space and go on to talk amongst themselves. Lily noticed this odd behavior from the others, but she wasn't sure what to say or do to address it. However, Ethan and Mike were the only ones who didn't follow this silent rule, and Perry and Mousie were usually distracted by the others in some way.

"How was your work Lily?" Freddy asked, as Lily turned towards him and replied,

"It was fine. A little tricky when I had to build the inside of the case, but I figured it out."

"That's good to hear, but I heard you have another appointment to meet a client tomorrow, right?" Freddy asked, as Lily's eyes slightly narrowed, wondering how he found out about that so quickly.

"Yes. I have to meet them tomorrow in an office not too far from here," Lily replied.

"... will you be okay?" Freddy asked, in a more serious tone, as Lily slightly turned her head to the side suspiciously.

"I'm sure I'll be fine... why do you ask?" Lily asked, as Freddy looked off to the side and then back towards her.

"I just want to be sure that you'll be alright," Freddy replied, although Lily could see that he wasn't telling her something, but even he seemed unsure.

"Don't worry. Ethan is coming with me. He's been helping me already with gathering certain parts for the other jobs I had, and he doesn't like working in customer service for that cable company anyway. He said it's annoying so he wants to find a better line of work," Lily said, and Freddy nodded as his expression eased up.

"That's great news. You two work better if you work together anyway," Freddy said, and Lily nodded.

Then Lily's phone beeped from her pocket, as she took it out and answered it.

"Yes Ethan?" Lily asked.

"Turn on the oven. There's a traffic jam here for some reason and the food might get cold by the time we come back," Ethan said over the phone.

"I'm on it. Thank you Ethan," Lily said.

"Sure, and thanks. Hang it up Mike," Ethan said, and Mike hung up the phone since he was holding it on speaker for Ethan.

"I have to head inside. I'll be right out," Lily said to Freddy and he nodded.

As Lily headed inside the house, Freddy watched her go, as his hands and shoulders tensed up.

' _Keep watch over her and Ethan when they meet the new client, will you?_ ' Freddy said in his mind, as a golden force replied,

' _I'll keep them in check when they go. They won't leave my sight..._ '

 **Chapter one for Book Three is officially UP! YES! I'm so happy right now, and I hope all you peeps are too. :D**

 **Get ready for a new adventure… of terror… :D Muhaha…**

 **I may get the next chapter up by the end of the month. I just wanted to get this one ready and out, and now I must write at least five more before I feel confident to upload. See you soon. :)**


	2. Chapter 2 First Meeting

**Hey! So I decided to post this chapter earlier than I expected since I'm on a roll. Enjoy. :)**

 _Beginning Night One:_

"Your repairs are finished, and your training is complete, although you've all had experience traveling by shadows before. I'll be meeting some new friends tomorrow evening. I would like both of them in custody before midnight. I'm sure they won't be too difficult for you six. Just remember: don't hurt them too badly, like breaking bones, and try to be nice. Don't disappoint me~ HaHa HaHa HaHa!"

 _Next day, morning:_

Lily and Ethan woke up later in the morning, around ten thirty, as they quickly got dressed and ate breakfast. Sarah and Mike went back home yesterday, but they would visit again later when Lily and Ethan were expected back home from the meeting. After gathering their paperwork in a suitcase and purse, Lily and Ethan decided to hang out with the animatronics until they had to leave. Ethan brought his suitcase and Lily's purse to the van, while Lily went ahead to the shed to see the animatronics.

The animatronics used the shed to enter 'sleep mode' during the night. Even though they didn't need sleep, Ethan insisted for them to stay in the shed at night so that he wouldn't mistaken them for an intruder. They agreed, and they decided to pass the time by entering 'sleep mode,' although a certain golden bear never went to sleep.

Lily entered the shed to see that the animatronics were still 'asleep.' Freddy, Dog, Mousie, and Bonnie were sitting and leaning their upper-bodies against the wall to sleep on the right side of the room. Chica, Perry, and Foxy were sitting the same way, but on the left side of the room.

As she slowly and quietly walked across the center of the room, one of the animatronics opened his eyes to see her. He woke up ten minutes ago, but he didn't want to disturb the others by moving.

"Lily," Foxy whispered, as Lily heard him and walked over.

"Hi Foxy. I was wondering if any of you were up yet. You guys usually are," Lily whispered.

"We stood up late last night, so we took a longer break," Foxy replied in a whisper, as Lily nodded.

"Are ye leaving soon?" Foxy asked in a whisper, and Lily replied,

"In about four hours."

Then Perry opened his eyes and noticed Lily.

"Hello Ms. Lily," Perry whispered, and Lily waved at him with a smile.

"I'll leave you guys alone to wake up," Lily whispered, but Foxy said,

"We all be awake very soon lass. It's alright to stay."

Foxy stood up, as Perry also did. Chica flinched, but she didn't wake up. Ethan entered the shed as Lily explained the situation and he understood. As Ethan, Lily, Foxy, and Perry spoke to one another, quietly, the other animatronics eventually woke up within an hour.

Freddy was the last to wake up, as Lily walked over to him when she noticed that he opened his eyes.

"Hey Freddy. How are you doing this afternoon?" Lily asked with a little smile.

Freddy looked up at her, as he noticed how her hair was perfectly draped over her right shoulder, her green eyes were more vivid, and her smile looked even sweeter than usual. With a small smile, hiding his genuine happiness, he replied,

"Much better now."

- _Later_ -

Lily and Ethan had to leave to meet their new client. They said their 'goodbye' and 'see you later' to the animatronics, and then they got into Ethan's van and left. However, unbeknownst to both of them, they weren't alone.

- _Office Building, Work Hours Complet_ e-

Lily and Ethan quickly found the office where the meeting was being held, and entered inside. The building was five floors high, and there was a lobby with a large wooden desk for the receptionist. On the right was a stairway, and on the left was an elevator. The room was all white, besides the floor which was all black.

After speaking with the receptionist about the scheduled meeting, he told them the room they had to go to was on the top floor. He gave them a key-chain with a room number on it, although it had no keys. Ethan and Lily thanked the gray and brown-haired man, and they entered the elevator. Before the doors closed, Lily noticed that the man, with gray and brown-hair that matched his goatee, looked at them with a sympathetic expression.

Once they were on the fifth floor, the siblings quickly exited the elevator and headed for room 5-7, which was near the center of the hallway on their left.

The hallways of the building were beige, while the floors were still black, and the doors were made of dark wood.

Lily and Ethan entered room 5-7. It was a meeting room, but it had a small, round wooden table in the center of the room with three black chairs around it. There was a bottle fountain on the left side with a closed wooden door next to it, and a fern plant on the opposite side with another door next to it. The wall that was opposite of the door had a large window where you could see outside, but no one could see inside.

One of the chairs, which stood on it's own on the other side of the table, was facing the window with the person who sat on it also facing the window. The black swivel chairs were tall, so it was hard to see who was sitting on it, but it seemed as though they were wearing something on their head.

"Isn't it grand that you two came on time and prepared? That's great for business. Take a seat, anyone you wish," the person said, as they waved their hand at the side of their chair, while the slight scent of vanilla could be sensed.

Lily and Ethan gave each other a suspicious eye glance, and then they each took a seat.

"Your the one who called us, correct? Ms. Angela Adira?" Ethan asked.

"Yes, I called. Thank you for coming, Lily Lova and Ethan Lova," Angela replied.

Angela swiveled around in her chair to see Ethan and Lily face-to-face. The siblings were surprised to see that she wore a crimson hood over her head that covered her eyes, but her smile was clearly shown and some of her red hair.

"I'm so glad we're able to finally meet. I was surprised that two of you were coming, but the more the merrier. HeeHee HeeHee HeeHee~" Angela said, as she rested her arms on the table.

Ethan looked towards Lily with an expression that read, 'What did we just get ourselves into?' Lily was able to keep a stoic expression, although she was laughing on the inside from Ethan's look.

"Thank you for calling us. You said you had a project you wanted us to work on, right?" Lily asked Angela.

"Oh yes indeed. I know you two would be able to help me," Angela said, as the right side of her lip slightly twitched.

A sudden tension and looming silence sent small chills up Ethan and Lily's spines. Then Lily swallowed a small lump in her throat, and asked,

"What is the project?"

Angela laced her fingers together, as she sat up straight while her head slightly tilted to the side. Her hood moved up enough to reveal one of her eyes, showing a crimson-red eye with a gleeful madness clearly present. Lily and Ethan's eyes widened, as Angela replied,

"You two _ARE_ the project."

The lights shut off, as darkness enveloped the room and momentarily cloaked Ethan and Lily's vision. In about three seconds the lights went back on, and Angela was gone, as the siblings stood up from their seats in surprise. They heard a clank from above, as they looked up to see a large vent on the ceiling that just closed. Lily and Ethan quickly looked towards one another, and they grabbed their bags. Lily pulled out her magnum that was hidden in her purse, while Ethan took out his handgun that was also hidden in his suitcase. They quickly scanned the room, as Lily noticed a camera in the corner of the room, but it looked as though the camera was already broken even before they arrived.

"A set up. Who the heck was that Lily?" Ethan asked his sister.

"I don't know, but there's only one way she could have traveled through that vent," Lily said.

"Didn't we destroy all the bad ones? There are more?" Ethan asked.

"Or maybe… she made one," Lily replied.

"What makes you think she did?" Ethan asked.

"Her hands... they remind me of mine. She uses hand lotion because when your working with metal, you need to use hand lotion because your hands get dry, especially when wearing gloves. I smelled the lotion when we came in the room, and certain scars on her hands I have," Lily replied, as she rubbed her hand holding the magnum.

"Test one," a voice that sounded like Angela's said from the vent.


	3. Chapter 3 Surprise Encounters

The lights grew dim, as Lily and Ethan knew it was better to move than stay in the same place and be found easier. They exited the room carefully, as they saw that the hallway was also dim, but no one else was there.

"Let's get to the elevator," Ethan whispered, and Lily agreed.

Quickly and quietly the siblings headed to the elevator, and they stood in front of it as they waited for it to come up to their level.

As the elevator drew closer and stopped on their floor, Ethan and Lily took a few steps back when they heard scraping coming from inside. The door slowly opened to reveal a set of white pupils, but the rest of the figure couldn't be seen. Lily and Ethan stepped very far back, as Ethan stood in front of his sister and aimed his gun towards the unknown figure.

"Your an animatronic! Who are you?! What is going on?! I know you understand!" Ethan said, as Lily held onto her brother's sleeve, warning him to be careful.

A light chuckle came from the unknown figure as they started walking slowly towards Ethan and Lily.

"Your curious to know everything huh? I'm not sure what makes you think I would tell you, but I commend your efforts of bravery to oppose me," the unknown animatronic said, as they came closer to the dim light.

Ethan and Lily continued to step back, as the unknown animatronic came closer to the light. When the animatronic stood in the light, Lily and Ethan gasped in shock as they're eyes widened.

"What's the matter new friends? Do I look like someone you know? I should actually... that was what I was meant to do all those years ago in Freddy Fazbear's Pizza... to not be confused, you can call me Toy Freddy," the animatronic bear said, as he held a smug smile on his rosy-cheeked face.

"... Lily tell me I'm in a nightmare where two Freddys exist," Ethan whispered, and Lily replied,

"Your not dreaming at all Ethan. I'm actually here."

"You've got to be kidding me," Ethan said, as he pointed his gun to Toy Freddy's head.

"Now now, there's no need to be rude. Why not put the guns away and come quietly. My job will be so much easier," Toy Freddy said, as he extended a hand towards them.

"Forget it, Toy Faker," Ethan said, as Lily also aimed her gun towards the animatronic.

Toy Freddy just flashed a wily smile, and said,

"Look, I'm trying to be nice. It's not just in my programming to be a gentleman, but don't think I won't take drastic measures for your cooperation. It's nothing personal, it's just business," Toy Freddy said.

"What do you mean you were meant to look like Freddy? And are you working for Angela?" Lily asked, as Toy Freddy started walking towards them as they stepped back.

"Angela rebuilt us again, and it was a long time ago when we were functional and used to replace the older versions of ourselves. Of course, the tables turned when we became scrap metal," Toy Freddy replied, as he stopped walking when he noticed that Lily and Ethan were near the staircase.

"It's too bad you two won't come quietly. Oh well. I tried to warn you, but I guess the others will have to get both of you to listen to reason. Have fun..." Toy Freddy said, as he stood a few feet from Ethan and Lily.

Toy Freddy wasn't as tall as Freddy, but he was a few inches taller then Ethan, and he wore the same attire, but he had a black scarf wrapped around his neck.

The lights in the hallway blinked on and off, as Toy Freddy disappeared when they went back on. Momentarily stunned by his speed, Ethan and Lily were greatly surprised when Toy Freddy jumped in front of them and screeched, as his eyes momentarily returned to their natural light blue and back to dark. Although Ethan shot one bullet while he and Lily screamed, the bullet shot Toy Freddy through his cheek. Ethan and Lily quickly turned and ran down the staircase at almost lightening speed, while Toy Freddy placed one hand on the hole in his cheek.

' _Even scared, he still fired, and not a bad shot I might add. But they'll need wit and finer accuracy if they wish to escape,_ ' Toy Freddy thought, as he smiled.

After running down to the next floor, Ethan and Lily heard something clanking below the stairs. They decided to run into the forth floor, so that they could avoid whatever was coming up.

They ran to a random room, 4-5, and quietly entered with their guns drawn. No one was in the dark room, as they kept the door slightly open so that they could see who was coming up the stairs. The hallway lights were dim, but bright enough to see whoever was coming up the stairs. As they came closer, Ethan stood ready with his gun, and Lily stood behind him. Unbeknownst to both of them, they weren't alone in that room, especially since a vent led to that specific room.

Ethan and Lily continued to look towards the stairway entrance, as the animatronic who was climbing the stairs entered the hallway. The siblings were surprised to see a blue rabbit, a little shorter than Toy Freddy, with green eyes walking through the hallway. He had a sly smile under his buck teeth, and a red guitar strapped on his back. As he scanned the hallway, he could tell that someone already passed by.

"I know your here Ms. Lova and Mr. Lova. Come out while you have the chance. We won't be forced to hurt you if you come out noooww~" Toy Bonnie said, and added,

"It's me, your friend Bonnie. Well, Toy Bonnie, but I'm sure I'd be a better friend than him. I haven't tried to kill at least one of you, right Ethan Lova."

Ethan quietly gasped, as Lily thought she heard something behind them and turned around. She started walking a few steps away from Ethan as she looked around the room, realizing how no tables or chairs were present. As she continued looking around the room, Lily hadn't yet looked up to see that something was coming from the vent.

She stood about a foot away from being directly under the vent, as the animatronic that was in the vent slowly slithered his way out of it while hanging from the ceiling, as a radio on his back was kept silent. When his head and hands were a few feet away from her, Lily remembered Angela disappearing though the vent with what Ethan and Lily assumed was an animatronic. She quickly turned around and looked upward, as her eyes widened to see the animatronic.

He was white fox animatronic, with rosy cheeks like Toy Freddy and Toy Bonnie, with a pink chin, and pink under his paws. His limbs, like his neck, arms, and legs, were made of flexible and strong metal that could stretch out and retract when desired. He had a torso of white with pink on his chest, although the bottom half of him was separated by the flexible metal on his limbs. His lower body had a white tail with short, dark-blue cargo pants. One eye was glowing yellow, while the other was dark with a glowing white pupil, and his teeth were semi-sharp, besides four k-9 teeth that were sharp. His paws also had retractable claws, but he kept them hidden.

"Hello Ms. Lova. I would be Toy Foxy, but I'd prefer to be called Mangle. Excuse me for being too bold, but you are a very pretty lady Ms. Lova. It's nice to meet you. I'm sorry, but I have to capture you now," Mangle said kindly, as he slowly moved his hand around Lily's shoulders, and started gently tugging her towards him.

"No hard feelings Ms. Lily. I'll take you to my boss and you'll be okay, as long as if you don't fight, then no one gets hurt," Mangle said, as Lily couldn't decide whether to shoot or listen to him because of how kindly he spoke.

"Not a chance, scrap metal," Ethan's voice was heard from behind Lily, as a bullet shot Mangle between his eyes.

Mangle howled from the shot, as he released Lily and held onto his wound. Ethan stood next to Lily after firing, and then Toy Bonnie burst open the door of the room.

"What's going on?!" Toy Bonnie yelled, as he was surprised to see Mangle with a bullet hole between his eyes.

"Lily! Shoot!" Ethan said, as Lily turned towards Toy Bonnie and shot him in his left eye and left knee cap.

Toy Bonnie screeched and fell back out of the room from the sudden shots, as he had one hand on his eye and the other hand on his knee cap.

"Let's go!" Ethan said, as he grabbed Lily's wrist and quickly led her out of the room to the staircase.

Mangle shook his head, as he came down from the ceiling. He planted his hands on the ground, as his arms retracted down to normal length, and the two halves of his torso retracted together, while his legs retracted to normal length. He planted his feet on the ground, as white plastic coverings in his torso stretched out over his metal limbs to cover them and look like regular animatronic arms and legs.

"They're not stupid. The sister is attentive and understanding, which made her listen to what I had to say. Her brother is more logical and conservative, which made him see me more as a threat and attack me to protect her. However, they're quick reflexes and teamwork make them even more hazardous, right Toy Bonnie?" Mangle asked, as he stood before him.

"Grrr! Darn them! I didn't think she would shoot me like that. I thought you were going to get her while I handled her brother!" Toy Bonnie said, as he tried to stand up, while Mangle helped him.

"She seemed to be agreeable at first, but when her brother shot me, she went back to survival mode. She trusts her brother more than she would trust us, and vice versa," Mangle said.

"We'll see how the others will deal with them," Toy Bonnie said with a smirk.

Then the two toys heard quick footsteps, as they turned to see Toy Freddy.

"We have a problem. Follow me," Toy Freddy said, as the two animatronics followed him.

 **I was going to update this later, but why not now. :)**

 **So… did anyone expect to see the toys again?**


	4. Chapter 4 Three More, Four Left

Lily and Ethan ran down the next stairway to the third floor, as they spoke.

"Are you okay? That fox didn't hurt you right?" Ethan asked.

"No, I'm fine. He seemed nicer than the others, but he could be dangerous," Lily replied.

"Please warn me if there's another animatronic in the room. I almost jumped out of my skin when I turned and saw him talking to you," Ethan said, and Lily replied, "Okay."

They couldn't climb down the next floor because there was a large wooden board that covered it up and yellow tape that said, 'Do Not Enter. Broken Staircase.'

"When does yellow tape specifically say 'Broken Staircase?'" Lily whispered.

"Never. Let's try the elevator again," Ethan whispered back.

Lily and Ethan entered the third floor, as they were listening for any sound or movement. They saw something on the ground in the center of the hallway, as they slowly approached it. They stood alert as they traveled the hallway, until they were a few feet from what was on the ground.

"Is that a cupcake?" Lily asked, as they were looking at the small plastic pastry.

It had pink frosting, sparkling blue eyes, a candle on the center of it's head, and a blue bottom cup.

"What's a cupcake do... wait a minute. There's a Toy Freddy, Bonnie, and Foxy," Ethan said, with his free hand on his chin.

"Mangle," Lily corrected.

"Yeah, Mangle. The only one we haven't met is-" Ethan said, but was interrupted when a voice cut him off saying,

"A Toy Chica? Yeah, that's me. It's sooo nice to meet'cha both," Toy Chica said, as she stepped out from a room near the cupcake.

Ethan and Lily backed up, and Toy Chica reached down and picked up her cupcake, as she put it on her shoulder.

"You guys must have done some damage to the others if you made it here. I wonder why that is. They didn't try to hurt you. They just wanted to take you two to the boss is all," Toy Chica said with a wink and a smile.

She wore a light blue handkerchief around her neck, and her eyes had pink eye shadow made of pink fabric. She moved to the side of the hallway, as she gestured with her hand towards the elevator.

"You guys can go ahead. I don't feel like fighting," Toy Chica said, as she leaned back against the wall.

Lily and Ethan looked towards each other, and then they turned towards Toy Chica as they started walking passed her. They kept their eyes on her as they passed by, and then they turned towards the elevator. Toy Chica stood in place, and then her eyes darkened, as she grabbed her orange beak and detached it from her face.

' _Each gun makes it's own unique sound when it fires. Considering that they got this far, they must be good shooters. I heard two pops from one, and two pops from the other. That means each of them have four bullets left. I wouldn't want them to go any lower with_ _ **too**_ _many bullets..._ ' Toy Chica thought, as she threw her beak towards the back of Ethan's head.

Lily just so happened to turn around to look back at Toy Chica, when she immediately noticed the orange projectile. She quickly turned, lifted her gun, and fired, as the bullet deflected the beak towards the wall. Ethan turned around to see the orange beak on the ground, and he took his gun and shot towards Toy Chica. The animatronic bird was able to dodge the bullet by entering a room close to her.

"You said you didn't want to fight, what the heck are you throwing stuff at us?!" Ethan yelled, and Toy Chica chuckled.

"Sorry about that. I felt obliged to do _something_. My boss may get upset if I don't at least try," Toy Chica said, from within the room.

"Let's hurry up ahead," Lily said, and Ethan agreed.

While Ethan stood guard with his gun pointed towards the hallway, Lily clicked the button near the elevator doors to call it up, since it was on the first floor. When the elevator came up and the doors slid open, Lily and Ethan quickly entered inside. Before the doors closed, Toy Chica appeared in the hallway and picked up her beak. She looked towards Ethan and Lily, and then she started running towards the elevator with a partially toothless grin. Ethan and Lily each shot one bullet at her, as she jumped out of the way, and the elevator doors closed.

"What the heck was that? She wanted us to go by, but then she throws stuff, and then she wants us to shoot her," Ethan said, with mild irritation.

"... Ethan, how many bullets do you have left?" Lily asked, as she was examining her own gun.

Ethan checked his gun and replied, "Two left, but I didn't bring anymore to reload."

"Me either. I only have two left in my gun, and I'm sure that she knew that," Lily said, realizing what Toy Chica was trying to accomplish.

"What do you mean?" Ethan asked.

"It's like you said, she wanted us to shoot her. Now we have only four bullets left, and who knows what awaits us on the next floors," Lily said, speculating that they can only exit the building by surviving each floor.

The elevator stopped on the second floor. Ethan and Lily exited the elevator when the doors opened, with guns drawn.

"Let's try not to waste our remaining ammo. We're almost out of here," Ethan whispered, and Lily nodded.

They slowly walked across the dim hallway, aiming their guns near the doors. They heard scurrying ahead, and aimed but didn't fire their guns. After a moment of silence, the siblings slowly continued to walk down the hallway, until they heard someone say,

"Hello."

The two turned to see a smaller animatronic, that was about half the size of Toy Freddy, standing a few feet behind them.

"Hahaha. It's funny to see you two down here. I guess the others were giving you two a chance," the boy animatronic said in a cheery tone.

"Wh-Who are you?" Lily asked, surprised to see a more human-looking animatronic.

"My name is Balloon Boy, but I prefer BB. It's nice to finally meet the Lady Lova and Man Lova," BB said, sounding as childish as he could.

BB looked mostly the same, besides wearing a red sash around his waist, and his body was a little more oblong then round, so he looked slightly taller then he used to be, and he also looked older then he used to.

Ethan aimed his gun at BB's head with a serious expression, as the boy animatronic fake gasped, and said,

"What? You wish to shoot me? I'm just a little boy."

"Your not a little boy if you were paid to be. I can see it in your cheap plastic lenses for eyes. Your much worse than you show," Ethan said, as Lily stood closer to her brother.

BB looked at Ethan in surprise, but then he started laughing with his eyes closed, as his laugh echoed in the hallway. When he stopped, BB had a much darker expression on his face with a sly grin, and said,

"Wow. I'm impressed that you could see through me so easily, but don't think I'm a pushover, especially since I'm not alone~"

Ethan kept his gun pointed at BB, while Lily carefully scanned the room for anything in the shadows.

"Do you see anything?" Ethan whispered.

"No, nothing," Lily whispered back.

Lily looked back at BB, as he looked her way with a cheeky grin. However, Lily noticed a movement reflecting on his shiny blue eyes, which made her immediately turn around with her gun drawn.

' _Wh-What is..._ ' Lily thought, as she saw a tall, dark figure with a white mask standing a few feet away from her.

"What's the matter?" Ethan asked, without taking his eyes off of BB.

"There's another over here, but he's different too," Lily replied, still surprised by the puppet animatronic.

"He's known as the Puppet. Although some have called him the Marionette," BB said, with his arms crossed.

The Puppet looked similar to his original appearance, although his mask was much more flexible so he could change expressions and even close his mouth if he wanted to. There was a black patch over his right eye, while the other was dark with a white pupil. He also wore a small white bow-tie around his neck.

"What do you think we should do with them Puppet? It's not like they could escape from us," BB asked.

"You'd be surprised what we could do," Ethan said as his eyes narrowed, and BB's grin slightly twitched.

Lily examined the Puppet's appearance, and she thought,

' _How didn't I see him? He's wearing white! Where was he hiding?_ '

Puppet had an unreadable expression, as he thought,

' _I was on her left side. She should have spotted me, unless something hindered her from doing so... I'll think about that later. For now, they must be caught.'_

 **Three more encounters! Can Lily and Ethan get out of this jam? You'll see next chapter.**

 **I was on a roll in writing this, so why not post it now. ;)**


	5. Chapter 5 Tussle

Puppet raised his hands halfway up, as he showed his long finger-claws, which made Lily grip her magnum a little tighter.

"Let's bring them in," Puppet said, as BB's eyes half-closed and he said,

"Alright."

Ethan and Lily stiffened their hold on their guns as they stood almost back-to-back, aiming at each animatronic.

"Your not taking us anywhere!" Ethan said in a deeper tone, and Lily agreed with a nod.

"You know, if you would've listened to the others, we wouldn't have to fight, so any injuries you two receive is on you," BB said, as he raised up his arms and small claws spiked up from his hands to form little fingers.

"No, it's on you," Ethan said, as his shoulder tapped Lily's shoulder.

Suddenly, BB and Puppet moved forth towards the siblings as they reached for their guns. However, Lily and Ethan turned around and switched sides, as Lily shot at BB and Ethan shot at Puppet, simultaneously.

Surprised by the switch around, Puppet and BB each got shot in the chest which made them pull back. Ethan and Lily started running passed Puppet to reach the stairs. However, Puppet reached over and grabbed Lily by her upper arm as he pulled her back. Ethan turned around and aimed his gun at Puppet, but then BB jumped at him and knocked him onto the ground.

"That was slick, but your not getting away with cheap tricks!" BB said, as he was trying to take Ethan's gun while Ethan held onto it with both hands.

"Get off me you freaky toy!" Ethan said, as he planted his foot on BB's chest and was trying to push him away.

Lily was pulling herself away from Puppet, as she used her other hand to aim her gun at him. Puppet quickly used his other hand to grab her wrist and aim the gun upward.

As they struggled with the gun, Puppet examined Lily's face, as Lily noticed this. They both slowly stopped struggling, as they just looked at each other. Puppet was curious to know of the one who Angela described to him and the one who defeated the other animatronics before: a lady with a gun, who is ready to fire, but not without reason. Lily examined Puppet's face, as she looked into his eyes and saw how they looked dead and alive at the same time. She realized that his eyes were similar to the other animatronics she knew at home.

"You… Who are you? What is your real name?" Lily asked, as Puppet's eyes slightly widened.

"You know I live… Well, I'm certain you would since you've dealt with others like me," Puppet said, as BB and Ethan stopped struggling and looked towards the two, while they're hands stood on the gun.

"Tell me, Lily Lova, how are the others? Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy… Golden Freddy," Puppet asked, and Lily gasped a little and replied,

"They… They are all fine. I fixed them. Well, besides GG, he stays more in spirit so I don't have to fix him… You know of Golden Freddy?"

Puppet slightly smirked to hear Lily call Golden Freddy by a nickname, but he stood serious and replied,

"Yes, I know all of them. We all used to be together a long time ago, but the toys were scrapped, as well as my animatronic form and BB. The others were left intact, but Golden was always as he is."

Lily's eyes flickered down, and then she looked up at Puppet and asked,

"I'm not sure if you'll answer but, what does Angela want with us? How are you here? Who are the toys?"

Puppet took a moment to think, and then he replied,

"I am part of my animatronic form. Unless it is destroyed at one time, I won't be able to separate from it. Especially if I have unfinished business… or if one of my friends feels that he can't move on."

Lily understood what that last sentence meant, and Puppet added,

"The toys weren't alive before. I gave them a part of my life so that they could be somewhat alive, but when Angela rebuilt us, she did something to them… well, she made them _win_ their lives."

Lily was surprised by this, and she asked, "What do you mean 'win their lives?' Sh-She made them k-k-"

"No. They can't kill what's already dead," Puppet interrupted since he knew what Lily was thinking, as she looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

-BANG! CLANK!-

Thrashing sounds came from the floor below, as everyone became momentarily distracted by it. However, Ethan realized the advantage of the situation as he kicked BB away and quickly got up. He aimed his gun and shot BB on his leg to immobilize him. BB screeched, which caught Puppet's attention. Lily took the opportunity to pull away from him and ran ahead, as he turned to grab her. Lily quickly threw her magnum to Ethan, as he caught it, and then she dived downward towards her brother's feet. Puppet skidded to stop himself, since he figured out what they were doing, and he quickly grabbed BB. Ethan aimed and shot at Puppet with Lily's magnum, but Puppet was able to move just in time to only receive a scrape across his forehead. He ran into one of the rooms with BB, while Ethan gave Lily her gun as they ran to the stairs to reach the first floor.

"They escaped," BB whispered in a deeper tone since he was upset.

"It's alright. They deserved to escape this time," Puppet said, as he slowly carried BB back into the hallway, heading to the stairs.

 **Woo hoo! I got this chapter done!**

 **Also, I've been thinking of an Undertale-based short story that I would like to post soon. I have two chapters done already. Is anyone interested to read it?**

 **I will still post this story of course, the Undertale-based one is just a short story I thought of.**


	6. Chapter 6 Old Friends

_Outside, a few minutes earlier:_

Back at the house, Sarah and Mike arrived earlier then usual to await Ethan and Lily's arrival back home. They stood hanging out with the animatronics outside, although Freddy took a moment to be by himself. He stood leaning on the outside of the shed, until he felt a presence close by.

"You came earlier then I thought," Freddy said, looking up to see Golden Freddy, but his eyes widened when he noticed that his expression was serious and he was actually breathing hard.

"Get everyone now! It was a set up!" Golden Freddy said, as Freddy immediately pulled himself away from the wall.

Freddy and Golden Freddy told the others what was going on, as Sarah was surprised to see the golden bear. Since Mike and Sarah came in a car, they drove straight to their uncle's house to borrow a gray van he owned to carry supplies. He agreed to let them use it, since he figured it was important, and they drove back to the house. The animatronics all quickly gathered in the van, as Sarah drove everyone to the place where Ethan and Lily were. Golden Freddy was able to guide Sarah by talking to her mind, and they made it to the building.

Sarah drove the van on the sidewalk so that it would be easier for the animatronics to run into the building. The animatronics busted into the building through the front door while Sarah parked the van so that it wasn't suspicious, and Mike closed the doors behind the animatronics.

"Where are they?" Freddy asked Golden Freddy.

"Upstairs. The others are giving them a hard time to come down," Golden Freddy replied.

"What do you mean others?" Chica asked.

"You know them very well," Golden Freddy said, as he slowly faded away.

The elevator dinged, as the animatronics looked towards the doors, silently. Perry, Mousie, and Dog hide behind the empty secretary desk, as Freddy stood ten feet from the elevator doors, while Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy stood a few feet behind him. When the elevator doors opened, and the four figures stepped out, the animatronics already in the room were surprised to see themselves.

"...No… how is this possible," Freddy said, as the four toy animatronics stood outside of the elevator.

"Oh, well isn't this a surprise. Pardon us for not greeting you all right when you entered, we had to pick up Toy Chica along the way," Toy Freddy said, as he tipped his hat to Freddy.

"It's been a while, huh guys?" Toy Bonnie said with a jerky grin.

"Great. Isn't this something? Our scrapped replicas _magically_ repaired themselves and came after our friends. Ugh," Bonnie said, annoyed.

"Hey! Watch it. We were rebuilt by Miss Angela," Toy Chica clarified, as she raised a finger towards him.

"Who is Miss Angela?" Chica asked, crossing her arms.

"The one who called for Ms. Lova and Mr. Lova to come here for a job," Mangle clarified, as the older animatronics eyes widened.

"So ye lass set up our lass and lad? Why?" Foxy asked.

"That's not something for you guys to worry about. Besides, she wants both of them and the meeting hasn't ended yet," Toy Freddy said.

"We're not leaving without them," Freddy said.

"It's not like you have a choice in the matter," Toy Bonnie said.

Freddy took a few steps forward, as his eyes darkened, and he said, "We're _**not**_ leaving without them."

Three of the toys took a step back, while Toy Freddy stood his ground and said, "Let's not have any trouble. Get out before Miss Angela comes for you herself, and I'm sure you wouldn't want that to happen."

Freddy stood his ground and said, "I don't care if she comes. We're not leaving without them no matter what. Don't test me. I'm not in the mood… **at all.** "

Toy Freddy chuckled and said, "You haven't changed much, besides being more protective, especially of living people. Why do these two mean so much to you guys? I mean, we're all friends aren't we? What happened?"

"Your not the same toys like you were back then," Bonnie said, as his eyes also darkened.

"We can feel that something is different about you guys," Chica said, as she unfolded her hands.

"Ye can't hide it from us. We still remember all of ye," Foxy said, as his visible eye darkened.

There was a momentary stare down, as the toys eyes also darkened.

"Very perceptive," Toy Freddy said with a smirk.

"I'm surprised BB isn't with you guys," Bonnie said.

"Oh, he is. He's upstairs with Puppet," Toy Bonnie said, as the older animatronics stiffened.

"They are about to capture Lily and Ethan Lova. I'm certain they've been caught by now," Mangle said, as they heard a few pops from upstairs.

The older animatronics looked up, and then turned towards the stairs behind them. Before they could reach the staircase, Mangle jumped down from the ceiling and stood in front of the stairway entrance.

"Sorry guys. We can't let you pass," Mangle said.

"Get out of our way Mangle!" Chica said as she reached towards him, but her arm was grabbed by Toy Chica.

"Don't be so rude Chica. Is that how you greet your _friends_?" Toy Chica asked, and then she shoved Chica away from Mangle.

"That's it!" Bonnie said, as he grabbed his guitar from his back and headed towards Toy Chica.

He felt a movement near his left, as he lifted his guitar and blocked an attack from that side. It was Toy Bonnie who used his guitar to try to hit Bonnie.

"Don't think you get to push us around!" Toy Bonnie said, and Bonnie growled at him.

"What be the meaning of this?" Foxy asked Mangle.

"We have our own orders. Don't fight us or we'll have to get violent," Mangle said.

Foxy brought up his hook, as he took off the cover, and said, "Move yerselves out of our way, or we be the ones gettin' violent."

Mangle smirked, as he extended his limbs and body and held onto the ceiling with his feet.

"Don't get cocky Foxy. We're stronger than before," Mangle said.

As the others fought with fists and words, Freddy stood in place watching them fight. Freddy held an angered expression on his face when he heard Toy Freddy chuckling a few feet away from him.

"What's on your mind Fazbear? You look distressed. How terrible," Toy Freddy said, as Freddy's eyes widened when he remembered someone ask him the same thing in the same exact way a long while ago.

He looked at Toy Freddy in surprise, as Toy Freddy held a cheeky smile on his face.

"WHO ARE YOU?!" Freddy said, as he raised his fists.

"It's me," Toy Freddy said in a darker tone.

"What do we do Dog?" Perry whispered to his leader.

"Mousie, sneak upstairs and find Lily and Ethan. Perry, take a minute to follow behind her. I'll watch your backs," Dog said, and they agreed.

Mousie quickly ran towards the stairway, as she climbed up without being spotted. Perry followed behind her soon after, while Dog stood hidden.

' _Something is quite familiar about these animatronics…_ ' Dog thought, suspiciously.

 **YES! I got this chapter done! Now I move on to write the next ones.**

 **See ya soon, peeps. ;D**


	7. Chapter 7 Escape

_Upstairs:_

Ethan and Lily made it to the stairway, as they started climbing down when they heard something coming up. They stood still, as they realized that they had no bullets left. Then they heard footsteps slowly ascending towards them.

"Lily? Ethan? Is that you two?" A female-like voice called, as the siblings recognized the voice.

They started descending the stairs quickly while Ethan replied, "Yeah it's us. Mousie, is that really you?"

Ethan and Lily descended one more flight of stairs, and then they saw Mousie halfway up the next one. Her eyes were glowing in the darkness of the staircase.

"Come quickly you two. We'll get you out of here," Mousie said, as they came down to her.

"How did you get here? Are the others here too?" Lily asked.

"Yes. The golden one informed us of the set up, so we immediately came over," Mousie replied.

More footsteps were heard, as Perry appeared near the bottom of the staircase.

"Thank goodness your both okay," Perry said, relieved, and he added, "Hurry! While the toys are distracted we can run to the exit."

The three nodded, as they followed Perry down to the first floor.

The fights were as follows: Tfreddy versus Freddy, Tbonnie versus Bonnie, Tchica versus Chica, and Mangle versus Foxy. Each side wasn't giving it their all, since they were mostly arguing and bickering. Perry and Mousie decided to take the opportunity to escort Lily and Ethan to the exit. They all stood near the wall, as they started running for the exit.

However, a second head in Mangle's back came out and spotted them. It was a pretty flat and square metal head with a smaller set of orange eyes, and a thin neck that helped it to move around. Once the eyes spotted the four running, Mangle turned his actual eyes towards them and yelled out,

"They're on the run!"

All of the animatronics glanced towards them, as the four continued running.

"Stop them!" Toy Freddy said, and Freddy grabbed him and tossed him towards the elevator.

The two Bonnies were fighting with their guitars, while Tchica threw her cupcake at Chica to distract her while she ran for the four. Mangle was able to grab Foxy by letting him attack him with his hook, and then toss him at the wall. As Foxy fell on the ground, trying to recover, and Chica was getting back on her feet, Mangle and Tchica went straight for the four. However, Dog was able to grab Mangle's arm and halt him from moving anymore forward, while Mousie turned and tackled Tchica to the ground. Perry continued leading Lily and Ethan towards the exit until they reached the front doors. He led them outside to see Mike and Sarah parked just in front of the building.

"Get in the van! I'll go back, Bwark!" Perry said, as he quickly ran back inside.

Mike got out of the van and let Ethan and Lily get inside. He looked towards the building, and then he ran towards it and entered with his handgun drawn out from his black jacket pocket that he brought with him.

"Mike! Get back here!" Sarah yelled, but Mike failed to hear her.

"That little bro of mine is going to get himself hurt!" Sarah said, as she jumped out of the van while taking out her handgun from her purse and running after Mike.

"Ethan..." Lily said, as she watched the siblings enter the building.

"We can't do anymore then we did, we're out of ammo. Let them handle it," Ethan said, as Lily stood in the van, although worry filled her mind.

"I'm going in my van, you can stay in this one if you want to," Ethan said, and Lily nodded.

Ethan quickly exited the van and ran over to his nearby, as he started up the engine.

After about five minutes, Lily and Ethan saw the doors open, and they were relieved to see their group running outside. Mike and Sarah held the doors open from the outside, while holding their guns up, and the animatronics ran out. However, the siblings saw that Dog was being led out of the building by Bonnie with his arm over his shoulders, while Chica was carrying Mousie in her arms, since Mousie was pretty small. Lily and Ethan also noticed that Freddy was covering his upper right arm with his left hand.

' _Dog's leg is broken, Mousie's head and arm isn't looking good, and Freddy is hiding his injury. Looks like I have work to do at home,_ ' Lily thought, as the animtronics were able to assemble into the back of the vans.

Mike went with Ethan, as well as Mousie, Chica, Perry, and Foxy, while Sarah went with Lily, as well as Bonnie, Dog, and Freddy. Ethan and Sarah drove the vans, as they headed in a new direction back to the house, just in case if they were being followed.

 _Back in the building:_

"We lost them," -Tfreddy

"We're sorry Ms. Angela," -Tchica

"They shouldn't have escaped," -Tbonnie

"We were very close to capturing them Ms. Angela," -Mangle

"..." -BB

"What are you going to do with us?" -Puppet

"Oh sweethearts, don't be so glum and nervous. I wouldn't _destroy_ any of you for not completing this task. I was testing you six to see how you would work for your first job. You've done well to follow my orders, even if they escaped. Good work dearies. But we're not through yet. Oh no no no no… now we have to capture them. But this time, _she_ will help you. One of my greatest creations..." -Angela

"You speak too kindly of me, Master. Heh heh heh HA!" -?.?

 **I hope this chapter wasn't too short. Next one will be up soon. ;)**


	8. Chapter 8 Finding Information (1)

At 9:00 p.m. that same day, Lily went to work on fixing the animatronics who were more injured, to the ones who had only a few scraps. Mike and Sarah helped her in the shed, and Ethan was also there but he was on his laptop looking for any information on "Angela Adira." After fixing the animatronics, Lily, Sarah, and Mike were able to take a break by sitting on the metal tables in the room. Sarah was stretching her arms, Mike actually laid on the table he was on, and Lily just took slow breaths.

"Are you alright?" Freddy asked Lily as he stood near her.

"I'm okay. I'm just a little tired," Lily replied while looking towards the ground.

"All that runnin' probably worn ye out lass. Ye should get some rest," Foxy said, as he approached them.

"I'll take a break later. I want to see what Ethan found out first," Lily said.

"Nah. You should rest up, and he should too," Sarah said, as she stood up from the metal table.

She walked towards Ethan, who sat on the rolling chair near a table where his laptop rested on.

"Hey Ethan. You should get some rest. You and Lily need it," Sarah said, kindly.

"...Not yet," Ethan said, with his eyes focused on the screen while he pulled out a pair of glasses from his pocket and placed it on his face.

"You wear glasses?!" Sarah asked, surprised, as the others looked towards them.

"Yeah. I need them sometimes, but I haven't worn them since we've been fighting and stuff, and getting new ones would be pretty expensive if they broke," Ethan replied.

"Wow. I didn't realize you needed glasses. You still shoot good, even without them," Mike said, as he rolled off the metal table, but he landed on his feet so he didn't hurt himself.

"I am sure your accuracy would be greatly improved if you wore your glasses, Mr. Ethan," Perry said, carefully.

"It's difficult when I'm running around, and if they break while I'm wearing them the glass particles could cut my eyes," Ethan said, casually, and Perry replied with an "Oh."

"Can't you make glasses that wouldn't fall off your head or break? I'm sure Lily can do it since she's an engineer," Chica suggested, while she had one hand on her hip.

"Of course she could do it. She's smart," Bonnie said, which made Lily blush a light pink from the kind compliment.

Freddy noticed the blush, as he looked towards Bonnie with an unamused expression, while Bonnie looked at him and shrugged innocently.

"I'm sure that's possible Ethan. Now-a-days, you can build almost anything for anything, if you have the right crew of course," Sarah said.

"Well, your a doctor, Ethan is a technician, Lily is an engineer, and Mike is available, so your crew works very well," Freddy said, as everyone started chuckling and giggling, including Ethan even though he was still looking at the laptop screen.

"Available?!" Mike said, with furrowed eyebrows, as Bonnie, Chica, Mousie, and Perry started laughing.

"Aw, don't feel bad bro," Sarah said with a gentle smile, as she walked over to her brother and wrapped her arm around his shoulders, while Mike held a pout on his face.

"Yer be available for all sorts of things lad, and yer always helping everyone. That be very important," Foxy said to Mike, as he smiled at him and he smiled back.

Sarah looked at Foxy and smiled sweetly towards him, since he encouraged her little brother. Foxy looked up at Sarah and noticed her smile, while he returned it, although he felt a sudden swirl in his chest from making eye contact.

"Okay, so guys..." Ethan said, as everyone turned their attention to him, and he continued,

"I've been looking all over online… and I can't find ANY information about Angela Adira. Apparently… she doesn't exist."

A sudden silence filled the room, which was filled with confusion and surprise, until Lily stood up from the metal table and asked with a hint of concern,

"What do you mean she doesn't exist? There's no information about her at all?"

"Nothing," Ethan said, as he looked towards his sister and slowly shook his head.

"That doesn't make sense. How did she get into that building she was in with the animatronics? Someone there has to know her, especially if she got permission to host a meeting there," Dog said.

"That's true. For her to do that, _somebody_ has to know," Sarah said.

"That man we saw when we first entered the lobby… maybe he knows," Lily said, remembering the man who stood behind the secretary's desk.

"Yeah, but we don't know who or where he is," Ethan said, as he rubbed half of his face with his hand.

"Hmm… Hey sis, are you able to access hospital files?" Mike asked Sarah.

"Well yeah, of course… what are you getting at?" Sarah asked.

"Can't you find out who Angela Adira is if you search the files of patients or even other physicians and medical people? Then you can find out who and where she is," Mike replied.

"That's possible, but I'm not allowed to disclose patient information like that Mike. It's meant to be confidential," Sarah said.

"Confidential to anyone who _isn't_ her physician. If you became her physician, can't you access her files? And if you brought one of us with you to read it from the files, then technically your not _telling_ us anything if you don't _see_ it," Mike said, smoothly, and Sarah slowly shook her head and smiled.

"You learned that from Uncle, didn't you?" Sarah asked, and Mike shrugged with a smile.

"Sounds like a sneaky plan… sneaky like a fox. I like it!" Sarah said with a nod, and Mike nodded back.

"Are you sure you should do that? Your taking a risk," Ethan said to Sarah.

"Don't worry Ethan. We'll be fine. We're technically not breaking the law, I think. But I'm sure we'll be okay, it's not like we're releasing this to the public or anything," Sarah said, and Ethan nodded.

"Be careful though," Lily said, and Sarah and Mike turned towards her as they nodded.

"We should keep a look out tomorrow too. Maybe we could find the dude that was there, or even Angela herself," Ethan said to Lily, as he turned off his laptop.

"We'll go out tomorrow and look around, but we should keep a low profile, just in case," Lily said, and Ethan agreed.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Freddy asked.

"Yes. I'm sure we'll be fine since we're traveling in the morning," Lily replied.

"Yeah. Let's go to sleep for now. We'll all need it," Ethan said, and everyone agreed.

Mike and Sarah decided to stay over in the spare rooms of the house, and Ethan and Lily went to their own rooms. The animatronics decided to stay up and protect the house for the rest of the night just in case, and the four people agreed to that.

 **Sorry for taking so long to post the next chapter, I was finishing up two other stories of mine. :)**


	9. Chapter 9 Finding Information (2)

-Next Day-

Sarah and Mike went to the hospital that Sarah worked in, while Ethan and Lily went to the area where the meeting building was. Ethan and Lily wore disguises: Lily wore a blue baseball cap with black shades, a green sweater, black jeans, and her hair was braided and then twirled into a bun on the back of her head, and Ethan wore blue shades with his hair combed back with hair gel, and he wore a thin black jacket with blue jeans. They took Sarah's car as they drove around the streets, since Sarah and Mike took their Uncle's van.

As they drove, they kept an eye out for the silver and brown haired man, until Lily final spotted him casually walking by. Ethan quickly parked the car, and then they speed-walked towards him.

"Excuse me sir? Can you help us out?" Ethan said, and the man stopped walking and turned towards them.

"Yes?" He asked as he turned around.

Lily and Ethan lowered their shades, and Lily said, "Your the man who was in the building where we went to meet Angela."

The man looked at them in surprise, but then relief, as he said, "Oh my gosh, your both alive. I thought she would have captured you or worse."

"Worse? Okay, Okay. Who are you? And what do you know about Angela Adira?" Ethan asked.

"Angela Adira… Oh yes. -Eh hem- I'm John Melo. I was the owner of Las Aves Restaurant, until you guys broke the animatronics. Of course, I'm quite glad, we all are... the other owners and I. We always wanted to leave, but we couldn't as long as Zack and Sofia kept us under blackmail," Mr. Melo replied.

"Wow. Your not even mad. You're all happy... and I thought my other job was bad," Ethan said.

"Please, Mr. Melo, do you know anything about Angela Adira? She sent animatronics to capture us, but we escaped. We're worried that she may come for us again," Lily asked.

"-Sign- Okay. Angela is now the head owner over all of the places and animatronics you destroyed. Since Zack and Sofia are no longer around, she took over. She has always been… a strange and scary person… You've met her, but the extent of her madness is quite… extraordinary. I felt bad leaving you two to deal with her, but she ordered me too… and when it comes to Angela, you _don't_ disobey her orders," Mr. Melo replied, as Ethan and Lily were quite surprised.

"Where is she? Would you happen to know?" Lily asked.

"I don't know where she lives, but those animatronics she got came from the old building of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. They weren't much, besides masks and a few extra pieces, but Angela fixed them up at the current Freddy's Pizza that you two first went to. If you want to check those places, maybe you can find out more about where she is. Although, she might be at one of them so you should be very careful," Mr. Melo said.

"That's good to know," Lily said.

"Is there anything else you know, John? Like anything that might surprise us?" Ethan asked.

"… There is someone else who works for her. I've never seen their face, since they wore a black hood that covered up most of their body. I think it's a woman, but I'm not sure. But be very wary of her. She's Angela's bodyguard, so she's most-likely very tough. That's all I know," Mr. Melo replied.

"Okay. Thank you John. That helps a lot," Ethan said, and he and Lily lifted their shades over their eyes.

As they walked away, Mr. Melo frowned and whispered, "Please… don't die..."

 _The Hospital_ :

"Is there anything about her?" Mike asked, as he was keeping an eye out while Sarah was checking the computer.

"I can't find any person with that name. She _really_ doesn't exist. What the hay?" Sarah said, as she became mildly frustrated.

"What?! Why is this lady no where to be found? It's like she popped out of nowhere," Mike said.

"Well, I can't find anything. Let's find Ethan and Lily. Maybe they found that guy," Sarah said, as she closed the programs she was using.

Sarah and Mike left the hospital and headed back to the house. They met Ethan and Lily at the house, as they had already changed their clothes back to normal. The four went into the shed to discuss whatever they found out, but since Mike and Sarah didn't find anything, there wasn't much for them to tell.

 _In the Shed:_

"… so we need to search the old pizzaria, and the recent one. Do you guys know where the old one is?" Lily asked the animatronics.

Silence followed, and then Freddy replied, "We know where. It's just… that place in particular, brings back memories."

Lily nodded in sympathy, and Ethan said, "Then you can show us how to get there, and the four of us will go inside."

"You shouldn't go in those places alone. The toys may be there, and as we've seen, they're stronger than before," Chica said.

"We can't risk a large number of us going in at one time or else, if they're in one of the places, they'll be able to spot us easier. We want to avoid confrontation as much as possible," Ethan said.

"Then why not leave them in the van, and we can bring one or two of them with us. If anything happens, we can call the others to go in and swarm the place," Sarah suggested.

"I believe that to be our best option. We still be outnumberin' the lot," Foxy said.

"Yes, but there is the matter of Angela having a bodyguard. She could be trouble too," Lily said.

"Then we'll have to be careful, but it's still two people versus four of us," Mike said.

"Alright then. We'll all go together. Tonight," Ethan said.

"Are you sure we should go tonight? That's kind of close," Lily asked.

"Yes. Won't you guys be tired? You had to drive around and look around and whatever," Mousie asked.

"That's why we're going to sleep early today," Ethan said, and the other three humans nodded.

"Get some rest yourselves. If anything is broken or needs some fixing, let us know later," Ethan said, and the animatronics agreed.

The three people went into the house, but Lily stood outside the door of the shed, while Freddy stood with her.

"That old place… was that where…?" Lily asked, and Freddy nodded in response.

Lily placed her hand over her mouth while looking downward, recollecting the last time she went to a Freddy's pizzaria a long time ago. Freddy placed his hand gently on her shoulder, as she looked up at him, and he said,

"It may be difficult to go back, but for you and Ethan's sake, to protect you two from Angela, we will do what we must… Don't feel bad about it Lily. You didn't know, and we definitely didn't know what was going to happen to us all those years ago. We can pull through."

Lily lowered her hand and nodded, as Freddy removed his hand from her shoulder. She headed to the house, and glanced back towards Freddy right before she entered, as he reentered the shed.

' _I'll protect you… no matter what._ '

 **I decided to post two chapters this time, since I took a long time. :)**

 **See ya soon.**


	10. Chapter 10 Taken (1)

_Outside the pizzaria:_

Ethan's van was parked a few cars down from Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. This was the most recent pizzaria that Mike, Ethan, and Lily were all too familiar with. The four people and Mousie were heading towards the front door, considering that Mousie was smaller than the others and very light on her feet. They noticed yellow tape in an 'X' shape on the front doors, and a sign above the doors that read: **Closed Permanently**. Noticing that the tape could be easily removed and put back, Sarah put on plastic gloves and removed half of the 'X' and stuck it on the opposite door. Mike was able to use a small flip knife that his uncle gave him, along with a credit card, and unlocked the door. Sarah lightly smacked Mike over the head as she took her credit card from him, and he apologized since he didn't ask.

The small group entered the closed facility, as the smell of mild dampness filled their noses, besides Mousie. They all stood in the party room, where no tables were present and the chairs were closed and leaning against the walls.

"Let's split up and look around," Ethan whispered, and the others nodded.

Ethan and Lily went to the right hallway where the bathrooms were, while Sarah and Mike went to the left hallway were the storage room was. Mousie went to check the stage and backstage, but also to be near the exit just in case if she needed to call for backup.

With handgun and magnum drawn, Ethan and Lily looked around the hallway and just glanced into the bathrooms. They slowly made their way to the Night Guard's room, and Ethan took a peek inside from the window. No one was there, but strangely the light and fan inside were on. They noticed papers spread out on the desk, as Lily began looking through them while Ethan looked around the room.

Sarah and Mike were keeping close eyes out for anything, with a handgun and shotgun drawn. They checked the storage room thoroughly, and then they headed for the Night Guard's room. The two heard shuffling paper as they slowly approached the room. Mike whistled Freddy's tune, as Lily and Ethan recognized it.

"Come in guys," Ethan said, and then they walked in.

"That was a clever idea to use that song," Ethan said.

"Yeah man. Even though for a time it was the scariest song I've ever heard, it's useful now," Mike said.

"Did you find anything Lily?" Sarah asked, as she stood next to her.

"These papers are related to this establishment, but there are a few related to Angela," Lily said, as she held up a few papers.

"What do they say?" Sarah asked.

"Well, one of them is a contract between Zack and Sofia Azalar with the Owners. It says: 'With the signage of this contract, Zack and Sofia Azalar shall be the sole providers of mechanical and animatronic equipment for as long as either they or the establishments live. The Owners shall only look to them for repairs and other equipment for each establishment, and shall keep it silent if they truly value their lives and reputations.' All of them signed the contract, but I found a second page to it that they all signed as well, along with Angela," Lily said, as she moved the first paper she held to the back.

"This one says: 'If any ailment or permanent demise befalls either or both Zack and Sofia Azalar, then the next sole provider of mechanical and animatronic equipment and the decider in releasing the Owners from the previous contract goes to Angela,'" Lily said.

"Hm... odd that it only says her first name," Sarah said while she looked at the contract.

"She must be well known," Lily said, as she moved that paper to the back.

The next paper showed a passport, and all of the information on it was blurred besides the picture and first name. It was of Angela with her wavy, scarlet hair shown with her crimson red eyes, and a suspicious grin formed with her peach-colored lips.

"This is her whole face... she is quite... intimidating," Lily said, as she noticed the most concentration of intimidation rested in Angela's eyes.

"She reminds me of a crafty snake: Strikes as quick as fear in people," Sarah said with half-lidded eyes.

"Well that sounds scary," Mike said, as he stood next to Sarah to look at Angela's picture while he slightly cringed from fear.

"Why would her passport... even be here?" Lily asked, as Sarah and Mike were also perplexed by that.

Ethan was looking through the tablet camera, as he remembered when he first came to work there as a Night guard. His shoulders stiffened and his expression grew annoyed while he looked at each room, as he remembered the fear and shock he endured when the animatronics were coming after him. His grip on the tablet tightened when he thought of Freddy emerging from the darkness and catching him. However, knowing that he wouldn't have to endure something like that again or at least not be helpless, Ethan breathed out in relief as he relaxed his body and expression.

He flicked through the cameras, and came to an immediate stop at the camera in the right hallway with the posters. His eyes widened when he saw someone wearing a black hood quickly walking towards the room. On instinct, Ethan quickly turned and punched the red button with the side of his fist, which closed the right door.

Startled by the pound of the red button, Lily, Sarah, and Mike jumped as they turned towards Ethan.

"What the heck man?!" Sarah asked.

"Someone else is here. I think it's Angela's bodyguard," Ethan replied, as he looked through the cameras of the right hallway.

"What? But how? Mousie should have heard if someone was here," Mike asked, and Ethan pressed the light switch.

The four looked towards the window, as they gasped and moved a little away from it. There stood the black hooded one, only showing half of her face. However, what surprised the four the most was how much she looked like Angela, with the hair, the eyes, but instead having a sly smile.

"A-Angela?" Lily questioned under her breath, as the hooded Angela's smile broadened, and she moved away from the window.

Ethan checked the cameras and saw that she didn't leave, but they heard something mechanical lightly banging on the door.

"She's trying to break in...?" Mike asked, and Ethan noticed something on the bottom left corner of the camera.

"She's draining the power!" Ethan replied, as the percentage of power was at forty percent and depleting rapidly.

"We'll be left in a blackout!" Lily said, as she left the papers on the table.

"Then let's go already!" Sarah said, and the four ran through the left hallway to escape.

When they made it to the party room, they saw Mousie laying on the ground, motionless. The four checked her real quick, and realized that she was shut down.

"That Angela must have shut her off from behind. But for her to get close enough to Mousie and shut her off doesn't make sense," Ethan said.

"We'll worry about that later, let's go-" Sarah said, and was partially cut off when the sound of the lights going out rang in the whole place.

Mike and Sarah were able to carry Mousie towards the front door, while Lily kept a lookout and Ethan found the door to open it for them. While Mike and Sarah were carrying Mousie towards the van, the back doors were opened by the animatronics inside. As Mike and Sarah were putting Mousie in the van and a few animatronics stepped out, Ethan called for Lily from outside the door to come outside as she stepped out the door.

Right when she did, a gloved hand grabbed Lily from behind and pulled her back inside as she screamed. Ethan immediately ran inside while calling Lily's name. The place was very dark, but Ethan could see Lily struggling against who he assumed to be the hooded Angela because of the magnum shining in her hand. Ethan couldn't shoot or he risked hitting Lily, so he put his gun away and jumped into the fight. Although he tried to hit and push hooded Angela away, she was too strong for him, and she knocked him down in one punch. Lily momentarily worried about Ethan as he was shaking off the dizziness from the blow, and hooded Angela took advantage of this as she snatched Lily's gun while also grabbing her under one of her arms. As Lily kicked and yelled since she couldn't move her arms under her hold, hooded Angela's smile widened and she said,

"I may not be able to take you, Ethan Lova, but I at least have your sister. AH HaHa Ha HA!"

Hooded Angela dashed for the door, as Lily struggled, while Ethan was able to get on his feet.

Outside, hooded Angela ran passed the van, which surprised the others, especially Freddy since he was outside of the van.

"Let me GO! Help ME!" Lily cried out, as Freddy realized that she was being taken hostage.

Freddy started running after the hooded one, as his eyes grew dark and his jaw clenched. He spoke in a low voice,

"Give her back. Give her back! Give my Lily back!" 

**Cliff, Cliff, Cliff… Cliffhanger!**

 **I'm sorry, but it must occur! :')**

 **School be slowing me down a bit, but I'm fighting it with an update! XD**


	11. Chapter 11 Taken (2)

At the same time, Foxy ran after Freddy to help him seize the kidnapper. Ethan ran out of the place to the van, and he told everyone to get inside fast. He drove towards where Mike and Sarah said that the others ran to.

Freddy was getting close to hooded Angela, as he tried to run faster and said,

"Give her back!"

Hooded Angela turned towards him with half of her face only showing and said, "Oh I'll let her go, but not until we talk to her first..."

The pupils of her eyes glowed red, as she finished her sentence with one word,

"Frazer."

Freddy's eyes flickered from normal to dark, as Lily was surprised that she knew who he was. Then hooded Angela turned towards Freddy and jumped up. He tried to stop himself from running, but hooded Angela was able to place one of her feet on his shoulder, while she kicked him in the chest with her other foot. Freddy fell on his back, as hooded Angela landed on the floor. She laughed as she continued running away from Freddy, while Lily cried out his name in worry.

Foxy was able to catch up to Freddy, as he helped him to slowly stand up.

"Are ye alright boss?" Foxy asked, as Freddy held his hand on his chest from the pain of the strike.

Pain...

Freddy didn't understand why he felt actual pain from the strike, but he ignored it and replied,

"I'm fine, but Lily needs our help. That witch took her that way."

Freddy pointed to where hooded Angela had run towards.

"If they be goin' that'a way, then isn't she headin' towards..." Foxy trailed off, as Freddy understood.

Ethan drove the van next to them and asked, "Where did they go?!"

"They're heading to the old place. I'll lead you there," Freddy replied, and Ethan sharply nodded.

Freddy and Foxy entered the back of the van as the doors were locked. Mousie was awake while Dog was making sure she was alright. Freddy stood near the head of the van, as he was directing Ethan to the old Freddy Fazbear's Pizza.

After driving for a while, they found the old building with the sign covered in white tarp, and the windows boarded with planks. Apparently, no one wanted to buy the place or tear it down. They noticed a movement near the front doors, as it disappeared inside, but they recognized that they wore a black hood.

"There she is..." Ethan said, with furrowed brows and a clenched jaw.

Freddy's eyes stood dark, as he lightly growled, which Sarah and Mike took notice of.

Ethan parked in front of the place, as he went straight towards the building with Sarah following after him, while Mike went to open the back doors of the van. Sarah seized Ethan with one hand on his shoulder and said,

"What are you doing? You can't go in there alone! She might be waiting for you inside and capture you too! Think man!"

"Are you kidding me? I can handle myself! I need to get my sister back! You guys can find her while I distract and fight her!" Ethan said.

"Stop being crazy right now and think rationally! Your smarter than that, so stop being an emotional doofus right now and get your brain intact!" Sarah said with an assertive tone and expression, which surprised Ethan and he calmed down with a sign.

"Then what should we do?" Ethan asked.

"We go in together. No one runs off and fights alone. We fight together or avoid fighting. We still don't know what other tricks Angela has up her sleeves, but at least now that we know she's in this building, there will be no way she can escape!" Sarah explained, as Mike and the animatronics stood nearby.

Ethan nodded in approval, and he lead everyone inside.

 _Inside_ :

Lily was carried into the old building so quickly that she didn't have enough time to fully take in her surroundings, especially since she was struggling to free herself. She was brought into a room, and placed into a cell that took up half of the room. After almost being thrown into the cell, Lily turned as hooded Angela locked the cell door.

"What is the meaning of this?! Why a prison cell?" Lily asked, as she stood near the door while gripping the bars with her hands.

"Aw, sorry about that. But your doing some time for your kind-of crimes. But don't worry! Everything will be alright, as long as if you behave yourself," Hooded Angela said, as she turned and started walking out of the room.

"Let's see if your friends are nearby," Hooded Angela added, as she quickly left.

Lily signed, as she started looking around her cell, seeing that nothing was there besides herself, and then examining the room. She noticed that the floors were in black-and-white checker pattern, and the walls had a horizontal line across the centers made of green-and-black checker pattern. Lily looked at the green-and-black checker pattern, as she recalled old memories.

' _This place... this is it... the last place I saw Freddy...'_ Lily thought, saddened.

She became highly alert when the door opened, and Angela stepped into the room with a red hood on her head, although her face was visible. Her eyes were calm and anonymous, while she held a slight dark grin on her face.

"Hello, Lily. Nice to see you," Angela said, as she stood in front of the cell.

 **1: Hey watch your step!**

 **2: Why?**

 **1: Cause you might** ** _hang_** **off of that** ** _cliff_** **.**

 **Terrible cliffhanger joke, but I couldn't help it. ;)**

 **Next chapter soon.**


	12. Chapter 12 Second Meeting

Lily stood facing Angela with a serious expression and slight furrowed eyebrows.

"I can't say the same about seeing you again, since you brought me here," Lily said, calmly, and Angela snickered.

"Terribly sorry, but you wouldn't come willingly so I had to resort to sending the very best after you," Angela said, and Lily looked at her questionably.

"... I guess if you wanted something done, you do it yourself," Lily said, and Angela's grin widened.

"That's a good notion at times. Of course, let's talk about why I need to speak to you, I'm sure your oh-so-curious to listen... or your annoyed from everything your going through. Haha haha haha! Okay, let me explain..." Angela said, and she started walking back and forth, parallel to the cell.

"I'm not sure if you recognize this place, but it's the old Freddy's pizzaria. It's worn down, but at one point, it was actually a new Freddy's pizzaria, but that changed, heh heh," Angela said, grin unaltered, as Lily slightly moved back.

She continued, "Anyway, recently I returned to this country and heard about what happened to each of the animatronic facilities. You've done quite well in fighting them. Of course, you have animatronics in your group as well, and you've fixed them up to be quite formidable foes. Even the ones I rebuilt had a hard time... on their own. But we'll see this time..."

Angela kept eye contact with Lily and continued, "Now, considering the circumstances of the contract I believe you found and read, I am the sole owner of all of the facilities, especially... when it comes to animatronic business."

For a moment Angela stood silent, and Lily asked, "But what does that have to do with...?"

Lily realized what Angela was getting at, as the red-haired lady's grin widened.

"You see, the animatronics in your possession... belong to ME. So technically, you 'stole' them from me, so I've come to take them back," Angela said.

"But... but I didn't..." Lily stopped talking when she realized that they took four of the animatronics home when leaving Allen Alligator's place.

"But your forgiven. You took very good care of them, and you took in three others even after they tried to harm you all. Haha!" Angela said.

"-Sign- Your right. Your name and all of the other names _are_ on the contract. They all belong to you... but..." Lily trailed off while looking away.

"But...?" Angela asked, as she stopped walking.

"... Will you take care of them?" Lily asked, looking downward with a saddened expression.

"Why of course friend. I will take... _care_ of them," Angela said, her dark grin taking effect as Lily looked up at her with an angered expression.

"Your not going to break them, are you? They're alive you know," Lily said, with a more serious tone.

"If they can't catch up with me, then what would be the point in keeping them?" Angela asked, as her eyes narrowed.

"No you won't! I won't let you treat them like garbage. They may have metal bodies, but they have human hearts!" Lily said, as she gripped the bars.

There was a moment of silence between the two, as they kept eye contact, one pair of green eyes and one pair of crimson stood their ground. Then Angela laughed, and said,

"Even in the face of a psycho, your still bold. Alright then Miss Lova. I'll give your group a chance to choose their fates before I make them. Maybe they can convince me to let you guys stay together... Ah haha haha!"

Then Angela turned her back towards Lily. She lowered her hood off of her head to reveal her hair, and then she said, in a lower tone,

"I saw the corpses of Zack and Sophia Azalar... my my... whoever took them down must be emotionally fierce and physically bestial... sounds like the job of an animatronic trying to protect someone. I guess since that someone went to face them, and considering that Zack and Sophia Azalar _are_ blackmailers, I guess they had it coming... heh... heh... it's odd... even when two notorious people are taken down, sometimes you can't help but feel sorry for them..."

Angela turned back towards Lily with a crazed look in her eyes and said, "But I guess that's what happens when you stick to the path of darkness. ALL WELL! Haha haha HAHA!"

Lily took a step back, as she looked at her with raised eyebrows and widened eyes.

"Now, if you'll excuse me Lily, I think you're group is here, and I'm going to give them a very warm and nostalgic welcome. Heeheehee," Angela said, and she walked out of the room as she closed the door.

Lily placed her hands on the bars with a frown on her face, as she laid her head on those bars and said,

"This lady is crazy. I need to get out of here... but how...?"

 **So, Angela... what do you think of her?**


	13. Chapter 13 Disclose

**I just decided to post this next one now... enjoy.**

 _Inside Old Freddy Fazbear's Pizza:_

Ethan, Sarah and Mike walked together through the halls of the old building, as they held their guns ready and looked around. The animatronics were spreading out through each room, searching for any sign of danger or Lily. The three were heading down a larger hall now, as they saw a room at the end.

"I know this place..." Ethan said, reminiscing about a time when he was young.

He remembered entering this building on two occasions. The first was just a tour, and the second was for a birthday party, but he didn't stay long because Lily was scared of being there.

"Any fond memories?" Sarah asked him.

"It was alright..." Ethan said, dismissing the topic.

As they drew close to the distant room, they saw that someone was there, sitting in a chair with a desk in front of them. A fan was softly blowing the lady's hair, and the further they stepped into the room, the more they noticed the light switches near the ground vents.

"Hello dearies. Nice to meet you two, and it's wonderful to see you again, Ethan Lova," Angela said, with her leg crossed over the other, and her hands neatly placed on her lap.

"Where is Lily?" Ethan asked sternly, with his hand gripping his shotgun tighter.

Angela's smile widened, noticing Ethan's tension, and she replied, "Oh you poor dear. You must be sooo worried about your sister. But don't be. She's perfectly fine in her cell."

Sarah, Mike, and Ethan's eyes widened, as the other animatronics stood hidden in the rooms of the larger hall, listening in surprise. Ethan took a step forward and held his gun aimed at Angela.

"Where is she?!" Ethan asked more roughly.

"Ethan, be careful. Murder is a charge you don't want man! Especially with the animatronics watching," Sarah whispered near his ear.

"Yeah, calm down dude. Remember, this lady is like a cuckoo clock that goes 'Cuckoo' at one o'clock," Mike also whispered.

"I'm certain they're telling you not to shoot me, but I don't really care. Go ahead. If that will really make you feel better," Angela said, as her grin darkened.

Ethan thought about it, and he decided to lower his gun, as Sarah and Mike were relieved, although Angela was disappointed.

"Aww, that's no fun," Angela said, as the three looked at her in confusion.

"Would you prefer to be shot?" Sarah asked.

"Your faces would've been funnier if you did," Angela said, as her expression held a calm smile.

"Alright, enough games. Where is Lily, and what do you want with us?" Ethan asked.

"I simply wish to ask a few questions to you three, and the animatronics," Angela said, as she laid her hands on the desk before her.

The three looked towards one another, and then back at Angela, as Sarah said,

"What do you want to ask?"

Angela clapped her hands together and said, "Splendid! Let's begin... so, Mike Schmidt you survived in the pizzaria for a week as an employee and then left. Not too long after, you sold guns to Lily to help her in taking out the animatronics there, am I correct or not?"

Mike replied, "Yes, but I didn't think Lily was going to use them against the animatronics."

"I see, wonderful. Now, Sarah Schmidt, your a doctor who is Mike's older sister, and you own two offices in two hospitals. You've been helping your brother, Ethan, and Lily out ever since they got hurt by Kitcat, and you also own a gun to help them fight now, correct?" Angela asked, and Sarah nodded and said,

"Correct, but how do you know?"

Angela replied, "In a moment... now... Ethan Lova... you worked in the pizzaria for four nights and was caught by Freddy Fazbear. You were trapped in a suit for a while and sent back since you were still alive. Your younger sister, Lily, found you and ever since then you've been helping her in fighting animatronics, correct?"

Ethan replied, "Yes. Going back to Sarah's question, how do you know all of this?"

Angela's smile broadened, as she replied, "The cameras aren't only for watching animatronics, and considering that two of you are ex-employees, it was easier to find some history about you two and your sisters. I also visited that quaint gun shop while you two were away, and bought this."

She pulled out a black magnum from within her coat, as Ethan, Sarah, and Mike took a step back.

"Aww, don't be frightened. I'm not threatening you, can't you tell?" The red eyed lady asked, as she turned the gun to show that her finger was not in the trigger, but resting on the side of the gun.

"You see, dearies, I asked your uncle about a purchase made without his consent, and he said that his younger employee had sold two weapons to someone, but he was okay with it since he trusted him. When he told me which guns it was, I put two and two together and figured it all out. It wasn't so hard, especially since you clarified that to be true," Angela said, with a widened grin, as Ethan, Sarah, and Mike were silently growing nervous.

"Now, to the next questions: Freddy Fazbear! May I see you?" Angela asked, and after a moment of silence, Freddy stepped out from the shadows behind the three people.

Freddy's eyes were dark, and he asked, "What is it?"

Her grin softened to a smile, and she asked, "So, Freddy Fazbear himself. Nice to see you deary. I'm sure you don't know me at all, but I know you rather well. You've been through a lot in your double life... how are you feeling?"

Freddy's fist clenched, but he kept his composure, while Angela smiled in a mockingly sweet way.

"Being in a child's facility makes me not want to answer that question wholeheartedly," Freddy replied, which made Angela chuckle.

"My my, your really upset aren't you? I'm sure it's because a certain girl is missing from your group. Such hostility. I don't know why your all like this, I only wanted to speak to Lily and Ethan but the rest of you got involved..." Angela said coolly, while the others grew annoyed at her, and she continued,

"I wanted to take back what is rightfully mine, but you wouldn't trust the animatronics I sent to catch them... of course you had no reason to. Haha Haha! Ehem. Anyway, I have no business of giving Lily back to you yet, or ever if I feel like it. Before, I figured it would have been easier for Lily if her brother was there when I spoke to her, but I'm sure she'll be fine. She seems fine."

Tension built up, as Freddy asked, "You only wanted Lily this whole time? Why? And why do you talk as if you're in charge?"

Angela grinned, and replied, "Because I AM in charge... of you and all of the other animatronics. That's what the contract I signed with the other owners meant! I own you ALL, and I'm letting Lily decide on whether you come with me or I take you by force! She was the one who started everything! Who fractured the businesses! So I'll let her have a say if she wants your group to split nicely, or if I have to get involved and fracture it... darkly. YahHa Haha Haha!"

Surprise and shock overcame everyone as some of them gasped.

"Dog. Is this true?" Perry whispered to him.

"... yes. I'm slowly remembering... she's right. We're supposed to be under her command," Dog whispered back.

Then Angela snapped her fingers, as all of the lights went off. Freddy quickly assessed the situation and moved the three people to the side of the room to get them out of harm's way, if any. In five seconds, the lights went back on, as they noticed that Angela was no longer there. Yet, they noticed that a door behind the desk, which was well hidden, was wide open. The three quickly moved in view to see into the room with their guns ready. However, they saw that the room was empty and there was an empty cell with the door also left open inside. It was in that moment when Ethan remembered what Angela said about Lily being in a cell. He walked towards the door, and seeing that the room was truly empty, Ethan leaned his forearm on the door as his expression became downhearted.

"She was here... she was right here... Lily, you were right here," Ethan said, in a weaker tone, as the other three had widened eyes.

"RAH!"

"ERR!"

"AAHH!"

Screams of the other animatronics were heard, as the four in the room turned towards the hallway. Standing in the doorway, if there was a door, stood hooded Angela with a sick smile on her face.


	14. Chapter 14 Hexad Brawl

Ethan angrily stood next to Sarah and Mike, as they all gained their composure. Freddy growled, as he was ready to jump at her while standing with them.

"Where is she, Angela?!" Freddy asked, as his hands were balled into fists.

Hooded Angela tilted her head to the side and said, "Angela...? Oh. Hee. Hee. Hee. This disguise works perfectly doesn't it? Angela was right to make me look just like her..."

The four's expressions relaxed into confused surprise, as the hooded one pulled down her hood to reveal the red hair that almost matched Angela's.

"You must be wondering who I am. I might as well say it... I am my master Angela's greatest creation. My name is..." The hooded one said, as the white of her eyes turned black while her pupils were red 'X' shapes in each eye.

Her neck slightly stretched to reveal that it was metal. Her arms stretched out from her elbows, wrist, and shoulders to reveal flexible metal tubes, as well as from her knees, ankles, and above her thighs. Her abdomen stretched up with a more solid flexible metal tube that was as wide as her waist. The clothes she wore was attached to the body parts that didn't stretch, although the hood and cape stood on her shoulders and was more ripped at the ends. She held a wicked grin on her slightly shiny face that revealed her sharp teeth, and her hair became straight and stuck outward as if static was keeping it that way. There was a nearly invisible vertical line from her chin up to her forehead, and her eyebrows were furrowed. There were long, sharp claws on her hands, and even from her hind feet that also changed that way. From the back of her abdomen, two extra mechanical, clawed arms sprung up and held onto the ceiling, as she slowly rose up from the ground.

"A.3," the animatronic humanoid, A.3, said as she chuckled with a dark echo overcoming the room.

Sarah, Ethan, and Mike aimed their guns at her with nervous expressions, while Freddy shook away any fear and snarled at her.

 _Other rooms:_

"What's the matter Bonnie-boy? Can't handle me?!" Tchica taunted, as she dodged Bonnie when he attempted to punch her.

"Maybe if you weren't such a snake I would be able to land one on ya!" Bonnie said, as he swiped at her with his retractable claws instead.

"Rude," Tchica retorted, as she ducked under Bonnie's attack, and then landed an uppercut on him.

As Bonnie and Tchica fought, Chica was dealing with Tbonnie.

"Well well, hello Chick-babe Chica. How's it going?" Tbonnie asked, as he held his guitar over his shoulder, and was filled with confident arrogance.

Chica held a serious expression on her face, as her eyes narrowed and she asked in a low voice,

"What did you call me?"

Upon hearing how serious Chica asked that question, Tbonnie's ears slightly lowered as he moved his free hand up and said,

"Uh, it wasn't to offend you or anything..."

Chica took a strong step forward as she raised her fists with furrowed eyebrows, and asked in a higher tone,

"What did you CALL me?!"

Tbonnie's body shook, as his shoulders raised while his expression held some fear, and he said,

"Um! Chica! Your not really mad about that right? Come on, I was just kid-"

Chica cut him off as she grabbed his ear roughly and bellowed,

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!"

Tbonnie was even more fearful, as he slugged his guitar at her, but it had no effect on her other arm as the instrument bended a little. Tbonnie could only make a gulp sound, as he knew that he had to fight for his life now.

BB and Foxy were struggling, as BB was trying to use Foxy's hook against him, and he was also holding Foxy's neck to prevent him from biting. Foxy asked,

"What be the point of fighting us lad?! That Angela be twisted! Ye weren't so violent like this before!"

BB grinned and replied, "Tsk! That was before I gained my own life! Thanks to Angela, I know how it feels to be like you!"

Surprised, Foxy looked at BB while his eyes darkened, and BB's eyes darkened like his with white pupils.

"How can this be?! Did she...?" Foxy asked, as his head reached forward to bite while BB pulled his own head back.

"No! Of course not! We four earned our lives by fighting the other ones, from those places you guys went to. We beat them, and then they gave us our own lives by leaving behind a piece of theirs when they moved on. You might understand," BB said, as he head-butted Foxy's face.

However, BB's grip loosened on his hook, as Foxy came back at him by slashing his cheek with his hook. BB fell back on his side, as he raised himself up while holding his cut face with one hand.

"Ye be living, so ye can feel pain," Foxy said while baring his fangs, as BB glared at him.

Mangle, and Perry and Mousie were fighting each other as well.

"Please. I don't wish to fight you two. Souls are absent in you both, but I can sense some form of life in you two. I know it must come from Kitcat or Dog, just like how Puppet was able to vivify our animatronic forms. Still, you are comrades and I don't wish to harm you," Mangle said, as he was swinging around the ceiling to avoid them.

Perry and Mousie kept up their pace as they were trying to catch him to attack.

"Why should we trust you? You work for Angela!" Mousie asked.

"I work for her because I have to, just as I have always done to protect all of you..." Mangle replied in a deeper tone.

The sudden realization hit Perry and Mousie, as they looked at him with wide eyes, and Perry asked,

"C-Crow...? No... a part of him is in you, but you're not him. What did Angela do?"

"He made this choice willingly. He was tired of being alive as an animatronic, so he was able to move on while giving his soul energy to me, which gave me my own soul... just like the others," Mangle replied.

Mousie and Perry stood frozen in place from fear since they realized who they were kind-of fighting the whole time.

"Don't be afraid. We're not truly them, but who knows, we may be stronger..." Mangle said, as Perry and Mousie shook off their fear to continue chasing him.

Hand-to-hand, fist-to-fist, Dog and Tfreddy were pushing each other back, struggling to gain the upper hand on the other.

"Come on Dog, you can't expect to defeat me. I'm the leader here, and I won't be taken lightly," Tfreddy said.

"Oh really? _You're_ the leader. I thought Angela held that title," Dog said, which irritated Tfreddy.

"Don't underestimate me! Just because I'm not the _main_ leader doesn't mean I won't take you down, mutt!" Tfreddy said, which made Dog realize who he was dealing with.

"I can't believe it... she actually did it. She got them to move on, and to give you guys life. I didn't think that was possible, I thought it was a myth... Leroy," Dog said, as Tfreddy smirked and said,

"You caught on quick, but then again, Freddy did too. Yet I'm certain that he didn't tell any of you because he probably wasn't sure since our last fight was cut short," Tfreddy said.

"Well, you're not getting out of this battle anytime soon. At least I don't think so," Dog said.

"Humor me then," Tfreddy said, as his and Dog's eyes grew dark, and they continued to fight.

 **Battles are brewing!**

 **I posted this early because I may be busy this week.**

 **See ya soon.**


	15. Chapter 15 Fractured

**I found time to post this one now. Enjoy.**

In the Night guard's room, Ethan, Sarah, and Mike were fighting with A.3 along with Freddy, but she seemed to be just toying with them, which is how they were able to hold their ground. During their battle, Ethan noticed something down the hallway, and he gasped when he realized that there were three figures there. The light in the hallway flickered on and off as he saw Angela, Puppet, and Lily having her arms held on her back by Puppet. Ethan couldn't reach the hallway because A.3 was in his way, however he figured that he would leave an opening for someone else to go instead. He ran forward and tackled A.3 as she was momentarily stunned by his sudden movement.

"Freddy! Go! Lily is down the hallway! Hurry!" Ethan yelled, as he was holding two of A.3's arms down.

Freddy immediately made a break for the hallway, as A.3 just missed stopping him. Sarah and Mike also tackled A.3, as she was trying to pry them off of her.

When Freddy made it close to the end of the hallway, the three noticed him coming. Lily smiled in relief to see him, Puppet looked at him in silent worry, and Angela's eyes narrowed.

Freddy was standing a few feet from them, and he said,

"Angela, let Lily go. If you have a problem with us, deal with _us_ because we _chose_ to be with them. So please, leave her OUT of this."

Puppet was quite surprised by Freddy's words, although he didn't show it, while Angela grinned darkly.

"Oh really Freddy bear? How about I give you the opportunity to defeat me, and if you can, I'll let her go. Fair?" Angela asked, as Freddy looked at her questionably.

' _A normal person fighting me? What makes her think she'll win?,_ ' Freddy thought, and then replied,

"If you believe that's fair, then fine."

Angela stepped in front of Lily and Puppet to face Freddy, as she nudged her fists in each hand.

"Alright Freddy, let's throw down. I won't use weapons of any sort so don't worry about that," Angela said, as she stood up tall with her hands at her sides.

After a moment of silence, Angela asked, "What are you waiting for? Come get me. It shouldn't be hard for you since I'm a normal person right?"

Freddy growled and moved forward to grab her. However, Angela grabbed his hand as she twisted his wrist, nearly snapping it off. Freddy felt pain as he felt even more on his face when Angela's fist came in contact with it. He stumbled back in surprise from the blow, while Angela chuckled.

"What's the matter Freddy Bear? Did you think I was going to be an easy opponent? I've been dealing with animatronics for years," Angela said in a softer tone, and Freddy lunged at her this time with claws on each of his fingers.

"Oh! Added features! Very nice," Angela said in wonder, as she caught Freddy's wrist with both hands and kept her arms stiff to prevent him from moving closer towards her.

Freddy tried to move forward, but realizing that she wouldn't let go and that her grip was tightening and cracking something in his wrist, he tried to pull back.

"Awww, are you retreating already? Well, considering that you _agreed_ to challenged me, I'm not going to let you off the hook so easy, Freddy," Angela said, with a crazed look in her eyes as she pulled his arms lower, which made him kneel since he felt like his arms would have snapped off.

Freddy looked up at Angela, as he was fighting back the fear that was trying to overcome his senses from being under her control. Then Angela pulled her leg back as she kicked forward while her foot ended up piercing his chest. Freddy howled in pain, however Angela wasn't done as she pulled her foot out. Angela quickly took her hand, reached over to the top of Freddy's head, and slammed his face onto the ground. Lily cried out as she tried to run over to help Freddy, but Puppet held her in place, although reluctantly because he had a hard time watching his old friend suffer.

A part of Freddy's face cracked, and he wasn't able to lift his head up because Angela had released his arm while placing her foot on his back to prevent him from getting up. Freddy turned his head to the side to look up at Angela, and she looked down at him with a shadow over her face while her teeth were shining white from her grin through the darkness. Her eyes seemed to glow red but they were only naturally reflecting light.

"Nighty night, Freddy," Angela said in a deeper tone, as she retracted her fist and brought it down while Lily was screaming, and Freddy blacked out.


	16. Chapter 16 They're Here

_2 hours later:_

Freddy woke up startled, as he quickly took in his surroundings to see that he was still in the old pizzaria, but he was on the table in the Night guard's room. He swung his feet over, as he looked at his arms to see that they were fixed pretty good, and then he touched his face. He could feel where the crack was, but there was an adhesive of some sort that filled it in. The crack reached from above his left eye, down to his mouth, and on his chin it diverged in a triangle.

"Huh, your up. That was quicker than I thought," Ethan's voice commented, as Freddy turned to see Ethan sitting on a chair near the wall and next to the vent.

"Ethan. What... Where's Angela?" Freddy asked, remembering what she did to him.

"She left, along with the other animatronics. She was the first to leave with Puppet and Lily, and the others followed... it was weird though. When her animatronics saw you broken it's like, they froze up. I don't even think _they_ would have expected her to break you down like that. Our animatronics were doing no better, but after A.3 passed by, the toys were able to follow her out..." Ethan said, and he stood up to slowly walk around the room as he continued,

"After a few minutes, we sent Foxy, Perry, Mousie, Mike, and Dog to follow them. They traced them to an abandoned warehouse just off the road out of the city. They're waiting for us to come along, and we're waiting for you to wake up."

Freddy nodded, and he stood up from the table.

"I'm ready. I can go now," He said, as he clenched his fists.

Ethan nodded and said, "Alright. Let's go. This time, we're not letting them go."

As Ethan and Freddy were leaving the room, Freddy said, "Thank you... for fixing me."

"... Your welcome," Ethan said.

 _Inside warehouse_ :

Lily was placed in a bigger cell in a large, round room. The cell was next to the wall, as Lily sat on a swivel stool, while her back leaned against the wall.

The toy animatronics were outside the cell watching over her, since Angela and A.3 had a few things to take care of. They were intrigued by her, and had faint memories of when the animatronics from the four places met her.

"So, your really Ms. Lily Lova, right?" Tbonnie asked, and Lily nodded.

"Why your not talking Ms. Lova? We won't hurt you or anything," BB asked, while placing his arms on the bars, as Lily stood silent.

"I'm sure she wouldn't want to speak to us, considering that we helped kidnap her... and Freddy," Mangle said, as they all fell silent and looked downward with some sadness.

"... Your right, but I would like to get to know you guys better," Lily said, as they looked at her in surprise.

"Well, you know us pretty well already," BB said with a smirk, as Lily looked at him questionably.

"He's right to a certain extent... we didn't have our own souls before, until the other five gave us a hand..." Tfreddy said, as he stood close to the bars.

Lily was pretty confused, until Tfreddy said, "My my, Ms. Lily. Your still a _radiant_ _flower_."

Lily's eyes widened, as she remembered Leroy giving her that same compliment. She quickly rose up from her seat, and nearly whispered,

"Leroy."

Tfreddy smiled darkly and said, "There you go. Now you see who I derived my soul from. He was quite brutal, even with only half a head, but after I beat him, I gained my own life and he finally moved on. We have faint memories of what happened to them, and I have to say, I'm impressed by you, Ms. Lily."

"No wonder the others follow you. Your a beast, especially when you ripped her eyes out," Tchica said with a grin.

' _Penelope,_ ' Lily thought.

"Come now guys. She's quite startled by all of you," Mangle said.

' _He doesn't want to fight... Crow_!' Lily thought, as she took a few steps forward.

"Wow, you _are_ a pretty lady Ms. Lily," BB said, as he saw her more clearly since she was closer.

"You wouldn't want Freddy to be around if you told her that," Tfreddy said, teasingly, as BB looked at him sharply.

"... Jack?" Lily questioned BB, and he grinned and nodded.

Lily stepped back this time, realizing that they were all brought to life by her former enemies, and now cautious as to if they want vengeance.

"Hey, don't be scared, Lily. There's no hard feelings between us. _We're_ not _them_ , so we don't take your actions to heart. Even being staved in the back of the head," Tbonnie said, as he snickered while saying the last part.

' _Allen_ ,' Lily thought.

"Yeah. You're really brave. Most people wouldn't have done all that you've done for or against us," Tchica said.

Then Puppet walked into the room, as they all fell silent.

"Angela needs all of you to meet her in her office," Puppet said, as the animatronics reluctantly left.

After they did, Puppet looked towards Lily, as she looked at him. He stood near the bars, and said,

"Greetings Lily. I heard a lot about you."

Lily swallowed and said, "I heard about you too Puppet... but probably not as much as you've heard of me."

Puppet nodded and said, "I'm sure the others didn't mention me much. Especially since my animatronic form was broken down to only a mask... until Angela changed that."

"Why did Angela build all of you? And where is Kitcat? Did she just move on, or is there another animatronic I don't know about?" Lily asked.

"Hm... I'll tell you what I know, since no one else is here... Angela needs her own army. I don't know for what, but it seems as though she doesn't like it when people act as the Azalars' through blackmailing, or killing to get their way... I think she wants us to help her, but I'm not sure what she wants us to do... or where. She's been testing us a lot... Anyway, Kitcat was a special case, and her soul moved on without reviving anyone else," Puppet replied.

"An army? Of animatronics? For what...? Unless... we have similar goals..." Lily thought out loud.

"I'm not certain what's going on in her crazy mind, but that may be a possibility. I don't know why she's been testing all of _you_ though," Puppet said.

"Testing us...? That's right. The first time she came for us she said 'Test one,'" Lily said, recalling that day.

"She's quite crafty that woman... even I can't predict her next move clearly. But what I do know is that she's luring your group here so that she can catch them. She's probably going to take the animatronics and then we can all leave with her..." Puppet said, thinking about it.

"I won't let her take them. Not unwillingly, and not if she's going to hurt them in any way. I won't stand for it!" Lily said firmly, as Puppet looked at her in mild surprise.

"... You really care about us, don't you?" Puppet asked, and Lily nodded.

"Your a noble woman Ms. Lily. I respect you for that, and for taking care of my friends... you don't belong in here," Puppet said, as he reached his hand in the cell and gave Lily a black key.

Lily took the key, as she looked up at him in surprise.

"I swiped it from Angela, although I think she already knows... escape while you can," Puppet said, as he left.

For a moment, Lily saw Puppet as a little boy, and then in an older human form. His hair was black and spikey, his shirt was black with a single white horizontal line across it, and his pants were white. He returned back to his animatronic form when he left.

' _He really is one of them..._ ' Lily thought, and then she unlocked the cell door.

 _Office:_

The toys entered the office and noticed that only A.3 was there, in human form.

"What's going on?" Tfreddy asked.

"They're here," A.3 said, as her eyes darkened with red crossed pupils.


	17. Chapter 17 Truths Be Told

Just entering the warehouse, the group of animatronics and two humans were looking around the large room they came into, and noticed cells under walkways on two opposite walls of the room.

"What was this place? A jail?" Sarah whispered.

"Hello friends! Came to play again?!" A.3 said, as she descended from the ceiling and stood in front of a double door to the next room.

The toy animatronics emerged from the double doors, as they all had a stare down. Although they were going to fight, the image of Freddy being taken down by Angela was most apparent at this point, especially since he was right there, along with the fixed crack on his face.

During their fight, Ethan had already separated himself from the group to find another way in the warehouse to get Lily. He found a window and was able to kick it off it's worn hinges and push it inward. He climbed through the window, and pushed back the part he kicked out to at least stay up on the window. He was in a small office room, and he noticed papers on the table that they found in the recent Freddy's pizza.

' _She planted those papers... she knew we would be looking there? Who is this woman?!_ ' Ethan mentally shouted, as the door was slowly opening.

Ethan moved out of the door's range and crouched behind the desk, as he was able to see who was coming in.

"Lily!" Ethan said, recognizing his sister when she stepped fully into the room.

"Ethan?" Lily questioned, and her brother rose up from behind the table.

"-Gasp- Ethan!"

"Lily!"

The siblings hugged, as they let out a few tears, and then they separated with smiles on their faces.

"I'm so happy to finally see you my brother," Lily said, as she was wiping away the few tears she had on her cheeks.

"I'm glad to see that your safe. I was so worried, little sister," Ethan said, as he quickly removed the tears from his eyes.

"One of them helped me escape. The Puppet," Lily whispered, as Ethan was surprised.

"Huh... I guess he's not so bad," Ethan said, with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Also, I found out that the toys-" Lily was cut off when Ethan finished her sentence, "Were given life by the main animatronics we broke before."

"How did you know that?" Lily asked, astonished.

"Foxy told us. Said BB told him all that, but considering that the Puppet already has a soul, I can only assume Kitcat brought A.3 to life... maybe," Ethan said, and Lily shrugged a bit, but she agreed with him.

"I was going to look for Angela right now..." Lily said, aware of her brother's normal reaction.

As she predicted, Ethan's eyebrow arched, as he looked at her with an incredulous expression and said,

"Why are you going to look for her? We came here to get you away from the psycho."

"I know brother, but... this isn't going to end. She's too persistent. She won't leave us be unless I give her the animatronics, but after what happened to Freddy, I'm certain they would want nothing to do with her... I have to talk to her, even if I'm taking a risk. I must," His sister said, as Ethan's expression relaxed.

"I see... alright, but I'm going with you. I'm going to stay hidden though. I don't think any of them know I came to save you," Ethan said, and Lily nodded.

The others continued fighting, although reluctance began to overtake them, but A.3 was sure to complete their mission, as she threw a few of them into the cells and locked them in.

As Lily and Ethan carefully roamed the halls, they came across some stairs to the second floor and went up. They searched around the second floor, until they came across Angela in a room with a wide window. The window was one-way view, so she could see outside where the animatronics were fighting, while they couldn't see her. Lily carefully stepped into the room, as Ethan stood outside the door. She noticed a golden figure that was near Angela had disappeared when she came in.

' _Golden?_ ' Lily thought, but then she became attentive when Angela said, in a calm tone,

"Come here Lily. Don't worry, I have no intention of bringing harm to you."

Lily approached Angela with slightly louder steps, and she stood a few feet away from her, while noticing that Angela still held a grin on her face through the reflection of the window.

"So, you escaped the cell. I guess Puppet felt it wise to help you... of course, he must have deemed you worthy of trust, right? I saw it through the camera," Angela said, as she showed a tablet screen that she was holding.

Lily saw the cell that she was in on the screen, as she made a low gulp.

"I see that your very persistent, especially in finding the truth. That's why your here right? Heeheehee. It's funny... we're quite alike, aren't we?" Angela said, and Lily stood quiet as she half-smiled, which Angela took notice of in the reflection of the window.

"Well, since we've established that, I'm sure you want to know if I still want your animatronics... and yes, I do. But I see that we have similar goals, although my range extends beyond what you're used to. I still feel it to be fair if we settled this matter one-on-one. No guns, no weapons, no interference. Just me and you. How's that?" Angela asked.

"… If you are referring to a bare-knuckle boxing match, and if that's the way we'll be able to settle all of this once and for all... then I accept. Although, I have another question...?" Lily asked.

"Go on, ask," Angela replied.

"Why was Golden here with you a few moments ago?" Lily asked, as Angela snickered and turned partially towards her.

"Well Lily, he's been coming to visit me since after the first test. He wanted to settle an important matter with me, since he thought I partially blamed you for it. I admit I sort of did, but after taking time to talk things out, the truth was brought to light, and the matter of my murdered parents was settled between us," Angela replied.

For a moment, Lily wasn't sure what Angela was saying, until it came to her so fast that she actually took a step back with a shocked expression.

"Mr. and Mrs. Azalar... they're your parents? B-But you said your name was Angela Adira!" Lily said.

"Oh yeah. I didn't want you to immediately know who I was or else you and your brother would have reacted differently if we first met. I'm certain you would have thought that I came for vengeance, but I know how my parents are. That's why when I became independent, I started working on my own and I was able to work on my own animatronic, A.3," Angela said, as she fully turned towards Lily.

"A.3... why would you need an animatronic body guard who looks like you?" Lily asked.

"Well, let's just say that some thing's are best left unsaid, for now," Angela replied.

"She's quite different than the other animatronics. Much more dangerous," Lily said.

"Well yes. I made her myself. Usually the animatronics I create, or at least did most of the work on, I like to give them my signature color in their eyes," Angela said, as she placed the tablet in a duffel bag on a small table in the room.

' _Signature color... red..!_ ' Lily thought, and then asked,

"Wait a minute! Then does that mean that _you_ created Kitcat?!"

"Kitcat already existed. She was brought to my parents' house a long time ago when her vocals weren't working very well, so I took the liberty of fixing her as a practice project. At the same time, one of my cats wasn't feeling well and she was going to die, so I thought maybe there was a way I could preserve my cat's soul. She remembered me, but considering that she didn't have the intelligence of a human, the robotic soul that was revived gave her higher intelligence, especially when programed. I had A.3 deal with her because they both have similar stories..." Angela said, her grin widening, as Lily was surprised and a little creeped out.

"So, now that we've talked, let's go downstairs for our duel," Angela said, as she carried her duffel bag over her shoulder and started walking out of the room.

Lily followed after her as they stepped outside of the room. As Angela continued walking, Ethan halted Lily by her arm and said,

"What are you doing? This woman fought an animatronic with her bare hands! She's a beast!" Ethan whispered to her.

Angela suddenly stopped walking and said, "You know Ethan, you don't have to worry so much. Considering that Lily and I are both engineers and deal with heavy equipment and projects, I believe we are... equals."

Then Angela continued walking, as Ethan was surprised that she knew it was him without turning towards them. He released Lily's arm, although he held worry in his face, and Lily looked at him in sympathy. She hugged her brother, as he hugged her back.

"Be careful Lily, and kick her... you know," Ethan said, and Lily chuckled and replied,

"I will brother. I won't let you down... or anyone else."

 **Truths been told, and a duel will begin next chapter.**

 **Who will win?**

 **Place your bets! ;)**


	18. Chapter 18 Single Combat

As the animatronics were at a stand still because Freddy and A.3 were about to fight, Angela, Lily, and Ethan entered the large room from the double doors.

"Cease this fight you beautiful fools!" Angela announced, as everyone looked towards her.

"Lily!" The animatronics, Sarah, and Mike said at the same time.

Lily smiled at them in relief to see that they were alive, and confusion since she noticed that Bonnie, Mike, and Mousie were in a prison cell. She also noticed that Tbonnie and Tchica's cupcake were in the prison cells on the opposite side of the room.

"Alright dearies. It's time to clear out the center field and make room. Lily and I decided to settle this matter fist-to-fist, and _none_ of you are to get involved. If I win, all of the animatronics in this room follow me, and if she wins, she gets to keep her group as they are," Angela said, as she threw her duffel bag to let Tfreddy hold it.

Angela and Lily stood in the center area of the room, as the others backed away, besides Freddy and A.3.

"Are you sure, master?" A.3 asked, as Angela nodded while taking off her red hood and jacket.

Angela wore a short-sleeved black shirt, which showed off her muscular arms, and two black slashes in an 'X' on her chest that held compartments for bullets. She put on black fingerless gloves from one of the pockets, and then she took out white fingerless gloves as well.

"Pass these gloves to her Freddy. She'll need them," Angela said, with an out-stretched arm towards him.

Freddy looked at her with a suspicious expression, as she just grinned at him. He looked towards Lily who nodded at him as she was wrapping her hair in a low ponytail. Then Freddy slowly walked towards Angela and took the gloves, as he quickly walked back towards Lily.

"Are you sure about this Lily? I wouldn't want you to get hurt," Freddy said as he gave her the gloves.

"The feeling's mutual, that's why I have to do this," Lily said, as she slipped on the gloves.

"What are the gloves for?" Freddy asked.

"So that we don't break the bones in our hands so easily," Lily replied, and Freddy's eyes widened.

"Don't worry Freddy..." Lily said, as she looked towards Angela with furrowed brows while she rolled up her sleeves, and added, "I intend to win our freedom."

Angela smirked, as she just finished tying her hair in a ponytail as well. They started walking towards one another, as A.3 and Freddy stood back. The animatronics, Ethan, and Sarah stood on one side of the room, while the toy animatronics and A.3 stood on the other side. Angela and Lily stood a few feet before one another.

"So, here we are. Ready to fight Lily? You might get _really_ hurt when dealing with me. I'm not known to be very merciful, especially to someone who's not willing to fight since they shouldn't have agreed to duel me to begin with," Angela said.

"I'm ready Angela. I'm not looking forward to it, but I won't let you get a hit in without returning the favor," Lily said calmly, which made Angela laugh.

"You've got a fighting spirit in that natural calm demeanor of yours. That's quite interesting. Let's see how strong that fighting spirit really is..." Angela said, as she walked backwards a few steps, while Lily did the same.

Both ladies raised their fists and separated their feet in fighting stances, and then their fight began.

The two women were fighting like boxers. Jabs, punches to the gut and occasionally the face, blocks, and kicks to the stomach as well. Each side fought, not holding back a blow, especially when Lily first got punched in the stomach and it felt like a wrecking ball had slammed her gut. At that point, Lily knew she couldn't hold back considering that Angela surely wasn't.

Bruises formed on their arms and legs, and bloody scraps formed on their knuckles and arms. Little drips of blood fell from the corner of Lily's mouth, while Angela had drips of blood rolling down from the upper right side of her forehead and down to her cheek. They gained a larger dose of adrenaline at some point, as they continuously slugged each other with punches, and ignored the pain so that they could continue to fight.

As cuts were formed and bleeding on their arms, the others were using all of their might to prevent themselves from interfering, and even turning away. Freddy, Ethan, Sarah, Mike, A.3, Tfreddy, and Puppet were the only ones who didn't look away or cover their eyes. They all held worry in their eyes, besides A.3, but they knew they couldn't get involved.

The two were panting after a while, although Angela was still smiling. Then Angela kicked Lily near her kidney, as she fell on her knees and held her side with gritted teeth from the pain.

' _Kidney blow... it wasn't direct, but it still hurts...!_ ' Lily thought, as she was struggling to stand.

"Aww, what's the matter Lily? Can't you fight harder than that? Are you done now? Come on! You ripped out Penelope's eyes, blew up Leroy's head, defeated Crow, and your still ALIVE! Your most impressive feat was defeating Crow by _yourself_! You already showed that a human has the ability to break an animatronic, I just showed you another way!" Angela said, as she was slowly walking towards Lily, while the others took into consideration what she was saying, especially the three humans.

"So are you going to continue fighting or do you forf-" Angela cut herself off when Lily stood up.

Lily's teeth were clearly gritted, her eyebrows were furrowed, and in her eyes was the will to fight forever, as she raised her fists up. Angela grinned darkly, as she stepped back from Lily while raising her own fists.

' _That's it. That's what I'm looking for!_ ' Angela thought, and the two continued to fight more fiercely than before.

The two were panting heavily, their wounds were bleeding more in streams than drips, and black eyes were slowly forming on each of them. Lily noticed that the vision in her left eye was foggy and wasn't going away, which made it harder for her to pin point where Angela was exactly standing. Angela could see just fine, but her breathing was rapid from her excitement of battle and her tiredness. Although both were tired, Angela was able to punch Lily again, which made her fall onto the ground. As Lily was shaking and trying to stand up, Angela said,

"Ha. Ha. ha. I have to admit, your a freaking beast. I haven't had a challenge in such a long time... actually, no person could reach my strength. Only one proved close, but not enough to make me so tired as fighting with you. It looks like you can't stand anymore. Ha. Ha. Ha..."

Lily stood crouched on the floor, her right knee down while having her left knee up and her left hand placed on it. Angela stood a foot and a half in front of her, as Lily began to chuckle, and then she looked up at Angela and said,

"Your quite an... un _bear_ able character."

Angela stood silent for a moment, and then she chuckled and started laughing. The others were confused by the joke, as Freddy stood with a straight face while Sarah face palmed.

Midway through Angela's laugh, Lily was able to stand strong and take a step forward while thrusting her fist upward to give Angela an uppercut. The blow sent Angela springing up and then down on the ground. Shock had overcome everyone, as Lily stood in place, but the weight of her wounds and exhaustion made her lower her fists, while her legs were shaking with slightly bent knees. Angela stood with her back on the ground, as she moved her head to look up at Lily.

"Well. Well. Well. What a pleasant surprise indeed... you got me... almost knocked my jaw from it's hinges... but you still got me down... ha. Ha. Ha. Ha... good job..." Angela said, as she was trying to stand with all of her might, although her whole body was shaking and she wasn't moving much.

"That's enough master," A.3 said, as she knelt down near her.

"Whaaaat? No. I can... nah, your right. I can't move anyway," Angela said, and A.3 lifted her up like a tired child with two pairs of her arms.

The prison cells unlocked, as the animatronics and Mike stepped outside of them.

"I'm impressed Lily Lova... You have the guts to stand up against animatronics, and even to stand against a wild beast like me... I'm quite proud of that... Now I know, that you can take care of my animatronics perfectly. There's no need for me to worry about them anymore. I leave them to you, your brother, and your friends..." Angela said, in a more pleasant tone and her signature grin.

Lily smiled the best she could and nodded slowly, relieved that Angela kept to her word and proved to not be a complete psychopath, although she is still a bit crazy. The others were taken by surprise. Then A.3 turned towards the animatronics, and Angela said to them,

"Hey. You guys have people here who are nice. People who care about ya, who want to help ya, and this woman here who got her behind kicked to save ya. You better behave yourselves and take care of them too. I'm sure you wouldn't want me to come back to kick your own backsides if you don't, right?"

They all nodded in agreement as they looked towards each other, and Angela's grin widened. Then A.3 turned back towards Lily, and Angela said to her,

"You should go to the hospital, and take care of that eye too. I hope when we meet again, it'll be at a better time and on better terms."

"But, I still want to know..." Lily couldn't finish her sentence as she was about to fall, but Freddy caught her.

"We can talk later, right now we both need some rest..." Angela said, and then she looked up at A.3 and added,

"A.3... take me to the hospital."

A.3 nodded as she started walking out, and said, "Come toys. We're going."

The toy animatronics looked towards each other, and then at Puppet, as they saw him following them. Puppet looked at the others, and then towards Freddy. The brown bear held Lily in his arms, as he nodded towards him while Puppet nodded back. The toys followed Puppet, as they looked towards the others with relief in their eyes and sorry-filled smiles. The other animatronics returned the same expressions.

After Angela and her group left, Ethan, Sarah, Mike, and the animatronics gathered around Lily to make sure that she was alive and to thank her for fighting for them.

 **The battle has ended, and the next chapter is the last one.**


	19. Chapter 19 Letter

Everyone quickly left the abandoned warehouse and returned to the van. Ethan drove to the hospital, and as he helped carry Lily inside with Sarah leading the way, Mike stood in the van with the animatronics. When Lily was secure in a room, Ethan left with Mike to drop off the animatronics at the house. They were all pretty worried about Lily's condition, but they knew that she would be alright.

Indeed yes, after two days, Lily was released from the hospital by Sarah, and driven home by her as well. She still needed rest and to change her bandages, so Sarah was going to stay over at the house for the rest of the week. Lily wanted to see the animatronics to let them know that she was fine, and they were overjoyed since they didn't know when she was coming back. As Lily stood in her bedroom to rest, Mike, Sarah, and Ethan kept her company.

However, Sarah had taken into consideration what Angela had told Lily about taking care of her eye. She told the boys to leave the room because she was going to change her bandages. After doing so, Sarah made Lily stand a couple of feet from the door, as she placed a poster of various letter sizes starting with 'E' on it. She told Lily to cover her left eye and read it, and Lily read it quite perfectly. Then Sarah told Lily to cover her right eye and read, and Lily could only make out the large letter 'E.'

"Lily, that's not good at all! You can barely see out of that eye. Why didn't you tell me before that you couldn't see?" Sarah asked, with sympathy.

"I could see fine before... although, I noticed that the vision in my eye was becoming hazy when I couldn't see the Puppet well... I thought it was just that one time, but... it's much worse now," Lily said, disheartened.

"That fight with Angela didn't help either. Even _she_ noticed your eye wasn't doing well... hm... maybe I can still save it... we'll have to sort this out immediately. I wouldn't want you to go blind," Sarah said, and she went out to call Ethan and tell him to get the van moving.

Sarah, Lily, and Ethan returned to the hospital and went back to the hospital room. Ethan was there this time as Sarah explained the situation after running tests on Lily's eyes. Ethan stood quiet most of the time, only asking a few questions, as Lily felt bad for not telling him about her dwindling sight.

However, Ethan wasn't upset about this, rather he was more concerned about how to get Lily her sight back. Sarah said there was damage that would be irreversible even when it healed, and Ethan suggested if there was a mechanical way to fix it. After both of them took a few hours to think and plan while Lily was twirling her hair in boredom, Sarah and Ethan suggested to create a bionic contact lens. It wouldn't have to be removed since it will be a part of Lily's eye, and the surgery wouldn't be long. Lily thought about it, and she agreed to try it because she was already losing her sight anyway.

Sarah was able to contact a friend who was working on such a device, and he just so happened to be in the area. He gave her permission to complete one of several that he had in the making, and with Sarah and Ethan working together, they were able to complete it in a week.

The animatronics felt responsible for Lily's vision loss, until Mike and Lily assured them that it wasn't their fault. Freddy was more protective over Lily, and always around to assist her, which Lily appreciated. None of the other animatronics bothered him about this because they also helped to take care of Lily, and Mike too since their siblings were working on the bionic eye contact in the lab of the hospital.

Finally, Sarah and Ethan brought Lily back to the hospital for the surgery. It was a success, and Lily was brought out of the hospital the same day a few hours later. Her eye would be watched carefully for the next few weeks to make sure it's working well. The animatronics were trying to see if they could see a difference, but her eye looked normal.

Only Golden Freddy saw the pupil of her left eye flicker from light blue to normal.

Everything seemed to be returning to normal, although who could really forget about Angela, especially when a few of them would jump whenever they thought they saw her. The crack on Freddy's face was fixed by Lily with her new found sight in her left eye, and the other animatronics were all fixed up from minor or major wounds. Ethan, Lily, Sarah, and Mike were able to rest, and the Schmidt siblings were able to get back to work. Lily found a few projects to do with a few clients and Ethan helped her out.

Two weeks later, while Sarah and Mike were hanging out with the other animatronics outside, Ethan and Lily were returning from dropping off a finished project when they noticed a red envelope in their mailbox. As they were slowly walking towards the others, Lily was reading out loud the letter, since it was addressed to both of them. After reading the letter, Lily looked towards Ethan, as a child looks at a parent for permission, and Ethan nodded and said,

"When are we going exactly?"

Lily smiled as she told him, and then they quickly headed towards the group. Freddy was the first to notice them, and he saw a certain look in their eyes that he recognized, as he thought,

' _We're leaving here..._ '

' _You most certainly are..._ ' Golden Freddy said to his mind.

 **The Letter:**

To Ethan and Lily Lova,

Hello Dearies! It's been awhile. I figured that you all had time to recover and rejuvenate yourselves, animatronics included of course. We've been doing quite well actually. Of course, not everyone is doing as well as us though, your group and mine included in 'us.' I have received word from the East that the animatronics are indeed losing their minds, and many of the owners and workers are either turning a blind eye, or causing such behaviors.

Anyway, I was curious to know if all or any of you were interested in helping me out to investigate all this madness. It would be quite dangerous indeed, but that's not something you all haven't dealt with before, right? With this little envelope, I have four tickets and a special storage ticket to help with the 'packages' that I'm certain will accompany you. There will be someone waiting for you all at the airport if you wish to join... or not, they'll let me know.

Be there on time though~

I hope you all accept my generous offer. I'll have some equipment for when you land to help you get started. Your plane takes flight in two months from now... your first destination... France.

Hope to see you soon,  
Your wonderful friend,  
Angela

P.S: The toys say hi to everyone.

HeeHeeHee.

–

 **And that is the end of Book Three. I hope you guys enjoyed this one, because Book Four is in production and it'll be a little longer than Book Two I predict. Thank you all for reading, and I hope you'll be back for Book Four.**

 **Of course, I'm in the middle of writing another story, and since I'm in school, Book Four may take a little time to flush out.**

 **I'll see ya'll soon. ;D**

 **Also, Sister Location is out! I'm going to see if I can play it soon. ;)**


	20. Preview 1

Experiment 1- Complete  
Experiment 2- Complete  
Experiment 3- Complete  
Experiment 4- In progress  
Experiment 5- Unknown

News: -A shocking scene left all speechless at a family eatery... no one knew... in backroom... on stage... mouth opened to reveal a hu... horrifying... gruesome... closed down... was said to be abandoned but... strange sounds... all are too afraid to return... building left in ruins...-

"How pathetic can you be? I gave you all a chance to show that you could be worth something and you failed! Idiots! Fools! Scraps! ... whatever. I don't have time for this. Bring them to the lab! Rearrange their parts and see if we could get a better combination." -?

"Where do you think your going? Why run when you know it's pointless? Your fate was sealed the moment you signed those papers. You should have found another job earlier, but now it's too late." -?

"Why do you insist on arguing with me?! Your going to take over this business whether you want to or not!"- ?

"I can't believe you would do this. Why didn't you defend me?! Why didn't you help me get her back?! WHY?!" -?

"I can't deal with this any longer. I won't help them. They can't make me!" -?

"What's the point of moving forward if there's nothing there? All that I had was in my old life, and now it's all gone..." -?

"You broke my heart, and now I'll break your ribs. AH HAHAHAHAHA!" -?

"I won't let them break me. I won't let anyone try to break me again!" -?

"The darkness is my only dwelling. I can't escape or else I'll be exposed. I can't let myself be weak again... never again." -?

"What more is there to my life than becoming a tool? We can't escape. There's no where to run, no where to hide, what's the point of running?" -?

"I didn't know what I was getting into. I still don't know anything, but they need me here for a reason. I don't know for what..." -?

"We're all prisoners here..." -?

 **Just a preview of Book Four. It's in progress.**

 **See ya later. :)**


	21. Book 4

Book 4- FNAF: Arousing Nightmares

First chapter is up.


End file.
